The Observer
by Aonns02
Summary: Sequel to Alistor and The Collection. The Collector is in jail and the Titans and villains have gone back to doing what they do best. But why has Alistor stopped contacting the Titans? And what's with the strange dream Raven keeps having? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hello everyone! I'm baaaaaack! I gave you all the option for another story and I got so many positive answers that I could let you down! (bows formally) As always, it will be an honor to write for you all.**

**Now then, let's get this show on the roll!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Buildings, cars, and pedestrians flew past Robin as he sped through the streets of Jump City on the R-cycle. It was night out and his headlights were on as he weaved through traffic until the building he was heading towards came into view.

The museum.

The current exhibit was "A Collection of American History" that was on tour throughout the States. It contained the Liberty Bell, the Declaration of Independence, the Emancipation Proclamation, artifacts and documents that marked the course of America's history. And earlier, an alarm went off, signaling that someone had broken into the museum. Which lead to Robin's current position.

As he neared the building, he pulled out his communicator. "Everyone ready?"

"Most certainly, boyfriend Robin."

"Sure."

"Dude, I was born ready."

"We're all clear."

"Good." Robin said, pulling up to the museum. He parked the R-cycle, took off his helmet, and shut his communicator. Walking up to the front doors, he found Cyborg waiting for him with his communicator still open. "Find anything?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg answered. "Tapped into the security feed and found a video of the guy that broke in. And you'll never guess who it is. Mad Mod."

"Mad Mod?" Beast Boy's voice cut in through the communicator. "Dude, isn't that guy all 'jolly old England' and 'long live the queen' and stuff?" He asked, putting on a British accent. "Shouldn't he be, like, robbing a tea store or something?"

"Agreed." Starfire said. "Why would the Mad Mod be robbing a place of American history?"

"It doesn't matter. We still need to stop him." Robin said in a serious tone. "Let's move!"

Cyborg shut his communicator and Robin led him into the museum. The lights were on and paintings, vases, artifacts, and other art pieces were scattered across the room. But no Mad Mod. Robin made a silent hand signal for Cyborg to follow him and headed towards a room marked 'Main Exhibit'. They peered through the glass on the door and, sure enough, the British villain was there, leaning over a glass case that held some sort of document.

The two Titans nodded at each other before bursting through the door. "Freeze!" Robin yelled.

Mad Mod didn't seem a bit surprised by the outburst. He idly straightened up and turned to face them with a smirk on his face. "Well if it isn't little Robin and his wee friend. Where's the rest of your motley crew, eh? Past their bedtimes?"

Robin ignored that remark. "What are you doing here Mad Mod? This isn't your usual MO."

"Why, Robin," Mad Mod tsked, "don't you know anything?" He spread his arms to gesture at the whole room. "Every scrap of your history is gathered in this room." He put a confident smirk and twirled his cane. "And what do you think would happen if it all disappeared?"

While Mad Mod continued his monologue, Robin noticed three shadows slip into the room through an exit behind the villain. He resisted the urge to smirk and returned to listening to Mad Mod's lecture.

"You rebellious youngsters will learn your lesson, that's what." Mad Mod went on. "All you lot will come crawling back to good ol' England." He said with a self-satisfied smile.

Robin crossed his arms. "I see one problem with that."

"Oh? And what would a snot-nosed do-gooder know?" Mad Mod sneered. Before he could say anything else, the three shadows rushed forward and Mad Mod found a fist of ready-to-fire starbolts, a claw of black energy, and a green tiger standing behind him. With a yelp of surprise, the villain took a jump forward only to find Cyborg's sonic cannon and Robin's bo-staff blocking his way. "N-n-no need to be hasty now, my duckies." He said with sweat on his brow and his hands raised. "I'm sure we can work this out."

Robin smirked. "Mad Mod, you're under arrest."

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing as they walked into the Common Room with Raven trailing behind them silently.

"Dude, did you see his face when we popped up behind him?" Beast Boy said with a laugh. "Priceless!"

Cyborg met his laugh with one of his own while reaching into the fridge. "Yeah man, I swear the guy's speech gets longer every time I hear it." He shook his head with a smile as he rummaged through the fridge. "And is it me or is it getting easier every time we fight the guy?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Totally, dude!" He glanced at Raven, who was silent throughout the entire conversation. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Rae. You know you wanna laugh." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven glared at him and shrugged his arm off. "No I don't." She snapped. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at her in surprise, but she just turned around and headed for the door. "I'm going to my room."

When she left, Cyborg looked at Beast Boy with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Beast Boy sighed and dropped slightly. "I don't know, dude. She's been like that for a few days now." He shook his head sadly and walked over to his friend. "Every time I try to make her laugh, she gets all angry." He sighed again. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Cyborg asked. He pulled out a carton of milk and shut the fridge door. But he shut it a little harder than he thought he did, which caused a picture that was hanging on it to fall off.

Beast Boy picked up the picture and stared at it idly. "Yeah. But every time I try, she gets all distant." His voice trailed away, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

Cyborg watched his friend with a worried look in his eye. Glancing at the picture in his hand, he decided to try and change the subject. "I wonder how Alistor's doing." He said, gesturing at the photo. "It's been a while since we heard from him."

Beast Boy smiled slightly at the man in the photo. He was wearing a blue cape with a matching pointed, blue hat. He wore a yellow shirt and pants with red stripes going down the sides, and he had brown gloves on his hands. In his right hand he held a staff with a yellow crescent moon the top. His pale blue skin only showed on his face, the only place that wasn't covered. A few locks of bright yellow hair could be seen under his hat. He was smiling and waving at the camera while his dark blue eyes shone with laughter. In the background were the Pyramids of Egypt.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Beast Boy finally said. "I wonder where he is now." He walked over to the fridge and pinned the picture back on. The fridge was covered with such pictures, all showing Alistor in various places around the world. In one, he was sitting at a café table, drinking tea in London. In another, he was standing on top of the Great Wall of China with his arms crossed and a victorious grin on his face. But everyone's favorite one was one that they didn't even know where it was taken. It showed Alistor (with his hat off), See-More, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd sitting at a table, eating pancakes. They were all looking at the camera with surprised looks on their faces. On the back of the picture were the words "Thanks for not turning us in" in sleek, feminine handwriting, probably Angel's. That photo turned up at Titans Tower only a week after the big battle with the Collector earlier that year. Robin vowed to lecture Alistor about where he chose to hang out when he saw him again, but everyone else thought it was funny. There was even a newspaper clipping that showed Alistor fighting alongside Titans East in Steel City.

Cyborg shook his head with a smile. "Knowing Alistor, he's probably enjoying himself in Paris or something."

Beast Boy's smile faded. "Yeah. Enjoying himself."

Cyborg sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come on BB, I know you're in a rough time, but you two little lovebirds were made for each other. You'll figure something out."

Beast Boy looked at him hopefully. "You think so?"

Cyborg smirked. "Yeah. Now get your scrawny, green butt to bed. I'll make some of those nasty tofu waffles you like in the morning."

Beast Boy's ears immediately perked up. "Seriously? Sweet, dude!"

With that, Beast Boy ran out of the room. Cyborg watched him go in amusement. But once he was gone, he dropped his smile. "I sure hope nothing's wrong."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Although I admit this one seemed a little darker than my usual chapters, but don't worry. It WILL get better!**

**Also, I'd like to commission a challenge for all those artists out there. Pick a picture from the ones that Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking at and draw one. If you do, send me a link to it. I'll be extremely happy and I might be able to create a character for you to add to the story later on!**

**Well then, till next time, in Chapter 2!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I got sort of sidetracked with my summer class. But the good news is, the class is only until the end of the month and then I'm free!**

**(Ahem) Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

With that, Beast Boy ran out of the room. Cyborg watched him go in amusement. But once he was gone, he dropped his smile. "I sure hope nothing's wrong."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Raven was tossing and turning in her bed. Groaning, she turned again with a pained look on her face. Normally, Raven didn't dream. But when she did, the dreams usually weren't very pleasant. And lately, she had been dreaming. A lot.

Suddenly, Raven's dream was cut short. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as a single word cut through her mind, ending her dream. '_Raven_.' The empath bolted straight up in her covers, breathing hard and sweating slightly. She closed her eyes and gently messaged her temples to try and calm herself. "It's okay." She told herself. "These dreams aren't like last time. He's NOT coming back."

For nights now, her sleep had been riddled with dreams and nightmares. And every night they were cut short by the same thing. Someone, or something, was calling out to her, forcing its way into her mind whenever she went to sleep. But whatever it was, it wasn't trying to hurt her or control her. It was more like it was trying to get her attention. But it still worried her that it could break into her mind so easily.

Once she settled down, she opened her eyes and glared at the air. "That's it." She growled. "I've had enough. "Getting out of her covers, she walked over to her dresser and picked up a small mirror. Crossing her legs, she closed her eyes and levitated into the air. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

* * *

When Raven opened her eyes, she found herself in the Nevermore. But instead of seeing the floating islands that she usually found at the entrance, Raven found herself in Knowledge's domain. There were bookshelves everywhere, each one crowded with books. Standing up, she walked through a small path until the shelves ended and she found a large table surrounded on all sides by more shelves. There was only one chair empty, the rest were occupied by all her different emotions.

"Welcome, Raven." Knowledge said. "We've been expecting you."

"Right." Raven said as she took a seat. "Then you know why I'm here."

"Of course." Knowledge replied. "You're worried about the presence that's been breaking in to you mind."

"And before you ask, no we don't know what it is." Reason said before Raven could say anything.

"Okay." Raven growled. "Then do we know what it _might_ be?"

"Heh. You wish." Rude answered, kicking her feet up and resting them on the table.

Knowledge glared at the orange clad emotion and pushed her feet off the table. "What we _do_ know is that it's what's causing the dreams. They happen whenever it invades your mind, which we can use to figure out what it really is. We also know that you were right earlier. It isn't Him. He hasn't made any obvious moves and Rage herself confirms that Trigon hasn't made any contact with her." Next to Reason, Rage started grumbling.

Raven shuddered at his name, but she got over it. Timid looked at her guiltily and said, "I'm sorry Raven, but we don't know anything else."

The empath sighed and rubbed her temples. "Right. So what can we do to stop it?"

"Actually," Knowledge said hesitantly, "I don't think we _should_ stop it."

"What!" Raven growled.

Knowledge held up a hand to calm her down. "I know it's hard on you, but we need to figure out what this thing is and how it's been breaking in so easily." She shook her head. "We can't do that if we completely block it out. "So…"

"So you want one more night." Raven finished for her. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair. "The lack of sleep is getting to me. Beast Boy hasn't said anything, but I know he's worried."

Happy and Affection started giggling to themselves. "Isn't it cute?" Happy gushed. "Our Beastie Boy is all worried."

Reason rolled her eyes at the two before turning to Raven. "If he's worried, you should tell him."

Raven thought about this before shaking her head. "No. If I told him it would only make him more worried."

Affection smiled and started waving her hand around. "Oh-oh-oh-oh. You should definitely tell him! When he gets worried, he gets all protective." She started giggling again. "Isn't it _cute_?"

Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. Standing up, she looked at Knowledge. "You have your one night. Now I'm going back to sleep."

Knowledge nodded and also stood up. "This meeting is adjourned." Then, one by one, the other emotions disappeared until only Raven and Knowledge were left. The yellow clad emotion glanced at Raven and said calmly, "I don't know much about relationships Raven, that's always been Affection's area of expertise. It's not something you can learn about in a book. But I think you should really tell Beast Boy about this. He cares for you. He might not be able to help, but he'll do anything he can." With those words, she wandered off into her library.

Raven sat in silence for a moment before shaking her head. "I will. But not until I know more about what we're dealing with."

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short, but like I said, my concentration has been elsewhere…Stupid speech class.**

**What's the presence that's been invading Raven's mind? And what can Raven do about it? Next time in Chapter 3!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**He everyone, guess what? I am officially done with classes and finals! Yahoo! (Ahem) Anyway, now that I'm on Summer Vacation, you can expect me to go back to my normal chapter per week.**

**Now then, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Raven sat in silence for a moment before shaking her head. "I will. But not until I know more about what we're dealing with."

* * *

The next day, Beast Boy groggily walked into the Common Room to make himself some breakfast, only to be surprised to find a plate of tofu waffles (as promised by Cyborg) waiting for him on the counter.

"Hey BB. Breakfast is ready." Cyborg said from in front of the stove.

Beast Boy muttered a half awake thanks to the cybernetic teen before taking the plate and sitting down at the table. He was half way finished when he looked around the room and noticed something strange. Cyborg making a giant pile of bacon and eggs? Check. Silkie sitting on the floor, munching on some weird alien food Starfire had given him? Check. Robin and Starfire making lovey-dovey eyes at each other? Double check. Raven sitting at her usual spot at the coffee table drinking tea? Not check.

"Uh, guys? Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked after taking another bite of his tofu waffles.

"I don't know, grass stain. Have you tried her room?" Cyborg suggested through a mouth full of bacon.

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Right. Her room." He shoveled down the rest of his waffles before running out of the room and into the hall.

Cyborg shook his head at the green changeling as he sat down at the table and went back to eating his breakfast. Next to him, Starfire was chatting excitedly with Robin about the date they were going later. But, oddly enough, Robin wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy focusing on the pictures on the fridge. Starfire noticed this and stopped talking about the date mid-sentence.

"Robin?" She asked warily. "Is something amiss? You have not spoken all morning."

The boy wonder snapped out of his trance and looked at his girlfriend. "Sorry Star, I was thinking about something."

Starfire grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Please Robin, tell me what is the matter. I may be able to be of assistance."

Robin tightened his grip on her hand before glancing back at the photos. "It's Alistor." He admitted. "He hasn't contacted us in over two weeks. He's never gone this long before without sending word or having one of the other Titans contact us." He sighed and knit his brow together. "I'm worried something might have happened."

"Man, don't worry." Cyborg said. "He probably just forgot. We'll probably hear from his in a few days."

Robin thought about his for a moment before shaking his head and standing up. "It's better to be safe. I'll be right back, I'm going to make a few calls."

* * *

Beast Boy walked through the hall until he found himself in front of Raven's room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. After a moment of no answer, he knocked again and said, "Uh, Rae? You in there?"

There was a ruffling sound before the door opened, revealing Raven. "What?" She asked darkly.

"Uh, I was kind of wondering what you were doing." Beast Boy said nervously. "You didn't come down to breakfast so I wondered if-."

"I'm not hungry." She answered, cutting him off sharply.

Beast Boy was taken back at her tone. Taking a breath of courage, he decided to finally say what was on his mind. "What's wrong Raven? You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine." Raven replied icily. "I just want to be alone." She made to close the door but Beast Boy stopped her by sticking out his foot.

"No way, Raven." He said with a little anger in his voice. "Something's wrong and you're trying to deal with it by yourself again." Reaching through the door, his eyes softened as he gently grabbed Raven's hand. "You don't have to tell me what's going on." He said softly. "Just let me help."

They stood there for a moment before Raven sighed and squeezed Beast Boy's hand. "Tomorrow."

Beast Boy blinked. "Huh?" He said, clearly confused.

Raven had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Wait till tomorrow." She went on. "I'll explain everything then."

"Aw man!" Beast Boy groaned. "I have to wait?"

This time Raven did roll her eyes. "Just trust me."

Beast Boy sighed. "Fine."

Noting her boyfriend's acceptance, Raven let go of his hand and closed her door.

Beast Boy scratched his head in worry but shrugged it off, trusting his girlfriend. Knowing she would tell him if she needed his help, he walked down the hall intending to find a way to pass the time.

* * *

A few hours later, Beast Boy sat in the Common Room playing Mega Monkeys 5. His tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration as he rapidly hit buttons on his controller. "Come on, come on." He muttered. Then he made a mistake and his character died, causing the words 'GAME OVER' to appear on the screen. "Aw man!" He yelled. That's so unfair."

He was about to start over again when he heard a trumpet sound from somewhere behind him. He turned around to see a portal open up and Herald, Kole, and Jericho walk into the room. "Hey guys!" Beast Boy said cheerily. He jumped over the couch to stand in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

Herald shrugged. "I was just supposed to drop these two off." He said, gesturing at Jericho and Kole. "But Robin wants me to stay for a bit. He said he wanted to talk to me about something." That said, he walked out of the room, probably to go find Robin.

"O-okay." Beast Boy said with a look of confusion. Then he looked at Kole and Jericho. "So what about you two?"

Kole giggled. "We're going on a double-date with Robin and Starfire." She said with a blush.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Jericho. '_Starfire's idea._' He explained.

Beast Boy laughed at that, but Kole just started gushing. "Oh it's going to be so fun! First we're going to the movies and then-."

"Ugh." Beast Boy groaned. "Please don't make me listen to this again. Starfire's been going on about it all day."

Kole deflated. "Okay." But then she perked right back up and smiled at Jericho. "I'm going to go get ready with Starfire." Then with a wave, she left the two boys alone.

"Have I ever told you I'm glad me and Raven aren't like that?" Beast Boy said to the blonde musician.

Jericho gave a silent laugh. Then his face grew slightly serious as he raised an eyebrow. '_Do you know anything about what's been going on?"_ He signed. '_Robin's been calling all the Honorary Titans and asking about Alistor. Has something happened?'_

Beast Boy shrugged, not all that worried. "Robin's worried since we haven't heard from him in a while so he's trying to find out if anyone's seen him or something." He scratched his head in thought for a moment before going on. "I think he sent Kid Flash out looking for him."

Jericho nodded his head. '_I hope he's alright.'_

Beast Boy waved him off. "He's fine, dude. I'm sure we would have heard something if he got in trouble or something."

Jericho looked at him speculatively, but took his word for it. Just then, Robin, Starfire, and Kole walked into the room and joined Beast Boy and Jericho.

"Ready?" Robin asked, his hand entwined with Starfire's.

Jericho nodded his head with a smile and stood next to Kole. Beast Boy wiggled an eyebrow at the two couples. "Don't go doing anything too wild." He said with a laugh.

Kole and Jericho blushed and Starfire looked confused. Robin just rolled his eyes and said, "Come on guys, let's go." Beast Boy just kept on laughing as they left.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's kind of short compared to some of my other chapter's but I promise you that the story is going to start taking off !**

**What does Raven have in store for the presence in her mind? And what exactly IS the presence? Next time, in Chapter 4!**

**Send in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Bwahahahahaha! I am seriously enjoying my Summer Break. And do you know what I do in my free time? A whole lot of writing! Well…and a whole lot of reading, but that's beside the point!**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Robin just rolled his eyes and said, "Come on guys, let's go." Beast Boy just kept on laughing as they left.

* * *

Somewhere in a dank cell, a figure sat against a far wall straight across from the cell door, which was the only way in or out of the small room. It was dark inside the cell, the only light coming from a flickering candle that stood on a holster just outside the cell door.

The figure would have moved to sit a little closer to the light, but he was wrapped in chains that kept him firmly pinned against the far wall. The only parts of him that were visible were his arms and head. His arms were weighed down by a couple of ball and chains, which were only unhooked when they brought him food so he could feed himself.

One thought was going through his head above all others. He was tired. His eyes were closed and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. "But we can't have that." He said to himself. He managed to open his eyes and stared drearily at the candle outside his cell. "I can't sleep yet. There's only enough power in me for one more attempt." He closed his eyes in concentration and gathered up the little energy he had left. "Please hear me…"

* * *

'_Raven.'_

Her eyes shot open as once again her dreams were cut short. But instead of panicking like she did last time, she quickly calmed herself and waited.

After only a moment, she got her signal. _Raven, we have it._

_Good._ Raven replied. _I'll be right there Knowledge._

* * *

When Raven opened her eyes she found herself on one of the floating islands inside the Nevermore. Knowledge and Reason were standing not far away, flanking an orb of blue light that floated in between them. They waited patiently as Raven walked over to them.

"Is this it?" Raven asked, looking at the glowing sphere.

"Yes." Reason answered. "Although I'm not sure what it is. It doesn't react to our presence."

Raven stared at the orb intently. Then she lifted a hand and slowly reached out to it. But just as she was about to touch it, the orb blazed, the light coming off it growing even brighter. Right before her eyes, the orb began to grow and change shape, becoming a rectangle that was just big enough for Raven to walk through it. A gate.

"I've seen this before." Raven muttered, trying to remember where from.

"You have." Knowledge said. "Twice in fact."

Raven thought about that for a minute before her eyes widened slightly as realization hit her. "Are you sure." She asked her yellow clad emotion.

"Positive." Knowledge replied.

Raven nodded and without a moment's hesitation, she walked through the gate.

The moment she walked through, she found herself in a dark cell. The gate she came though remained open behind her, casting a small amount of light into the room along with a candle that was outside the cell door.

She didn't dare speak as she looked around the room, until she saw the figure chained to the back. He appeared to be sleeping, but that didn't stop Raven from recognizing him. His bright yellow hair was duller than it used to be and his pale blue skin was even paler than usual, but it was clearly him.

'Alistor.'

The sleeping boy stirred at her voice and opened his dark blue eyes, which immediately landed on her. "Raven…you came." He said weakly. He tried to sit up but the chains kept him firmly rooted where he was. Raven reached out to help him, but was surprised when she simply passed through. Alistor looked at her apologetically and said, "My apologies, but I didn't have the strength to bring you here directly. You're here in spirit only."

Raven nodded in understanding and asked, 'What happened? Where are we?'

Once again Alistor tried to get into a more comfortable position, but the only result he got was his chains to rattle slightly. "It's a bit of a long story." He explained. "It started when I helped Robin track down the Collector." A slightly pained look passed over his face as he went on. "I used a forbidden spell. I knew the risks, and I don't regret my choice. But unfortunately, what I feared most has come to pass." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him. "They found out." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "They captured me. And, as you can see, they've imprisoned me."

Raven had a sinking suspicion she knew where they were, but she pushed it off. 'What happened to you?' She asked instead. 'Even in my spirit form I can tell that you're weak. I can sense almost no energy from you and I can only barely feel your emotions.'

Alistor looked as if it was physically painful for him to answer. "They are draining my magic, my very life force. It's the ultimate punishment for my kind."

Raven raised an eyebrow. 'That's happened before though when the Collector had your staff.'

Alistor weakly shook his head. "He was simply syphoning magic from my staff, not from me. They're taking my magic straight from the source." Through sheer force of will, Alistor managed to raise his hand, chain and all, and place it over where his chest was under the chains. "When an Observer is born, we're born with a crystal inside of us, each one unique to each Observer. It's the source of our magic and as we grow so does the crystal. Magically, the crystal can be removed. But this is rarely done, for if the crystal is damaged, our powers are greatly diminished." Once he was done explaining, the weight of the ball and chain forced him to lower his arm back to the ground. "They took my crystal." He said, his voice becoming weaker. "And now they're draining my magic."

Noticing Alistor starting to weaken, Raven knelt down next to him and said urgently, 'Alistor, you need to tell me who took you. I can't help you unless I know where you are.'

Alistor looked at her weakly. "My people took me." His eyes started to close as he began to lose consciousness. "I'm in the Observer Prison."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know this chapter is a bit darker than usual but, eh. A little darkness is good every now and then.**

**What can Raven do to help Alistor? And will she make it in time? Next time in Chapter 5!**

**Reviews are good!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! I don't really have anything to say so let's go straight to the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

His eyes started to close as he began to lose consciousness. "I'm in the Observer Prison."

* * *

The next day, Beast Boy walked into the Common Room to find Robin, Cyborg, and Jericho talking at the kitchen table.

"Hey dudes." He said, walking over to the fridge. Grabbing a square of tofu, he sat down at the table next to Jericho. "So how was the date?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

Robin smiled and laughed a bit. "It went great." He cast a sideways glance at Jericho. "Well…mostly."

Jericho blushed and Cyborg tried to hold back some laughter. Seeing this, Beast Boy pushed away his plate and grinned mischievously. "Okay dudes, what happened? I want _all_ the details."

"Well we went to the mall first." Robin started. But he was cut off as both Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned.

"We know that much, dude." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah man." Cyborg agreed. "It's not like we didn't hear Starfire talking about it for like a week."

Robin rolled his eyes and went on with the story. "We went through a couple of stores first and everything was great."

"Translation," Cyborg cut in, "the two little ladies were having a good time while you guys carried the bags."

Robin and Jericho sweat dropped while Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed hysterically. After a few moments, Robin cleared his throat. "You finished?" He asked, slightly irritated.

The two calmed themselves down and Beast Boy looked at Robin sheepishly. "Uh, sorry dude."

Robin simmered for a minute before continuing. "After a few shops, we went to the food court where we…" he cast another glance at Jericho, who was starting to blush, "uh, met some fans."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Like, Titan fans?" He asked.

Cyborg grinned widely and nudged Jericho. "From what I hear, they had their eyes on only one of ya."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, clearly confused.

Jericho's face was beat red at this point. Robin had to repress a smile as he explained. "They were a couple of girls who REALLY liked Jericho."

Beast Boy burst out laughing. "Dude! They were _Jericho_ fans?" He kept on laughing until realization hit him. "Dude…did they _hit_ on Jericho?"

Both Robin and Cyborg cracked up laughing as a flustered Jericho signed, '_They were both…_very_ insistent on me going out with them.'_

"So insistent," Robin said, "that they showed up again at dinner _and_ the movie."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped in shock before he joined Robin and Cyborg in laughing the heads off, all the while Jericho's blush grew brighter. Suddenly, Beast Boy stopped as he had a thought. "Dudes." He said to Robin and Jericho. "What did _Kole_ do?"

Both Robin and Jericho cringed. '_She wasn't happy._' Jericho signed.

"Understatement of the year." Robin groaned. "I haven't seen a girl that mad since Bumblebee caught Speedy on a date with Cheshire." He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she was going to attack those two if Star hadn't restrained her."

"And they would've deserved it too." A voice said hotly. The four boys turned their heads to see Kole standing in the doorway. The pink haired girl stomped over to them and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend protectively. "Jericho's _my_ boyfriend. They can go and stalk a different guy."

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg laughed nervously when they were topped by a signal going off. Raising an eyebrow, Cyborg got up and went over to a monitor next to the T.V. After hitting a few keys on a keyboard, he turned to the others and said, "It's Kid Flash."

Robin nodded seriously and said, "Put him on."

The T.V. monitor flashed before Kid Flash appeared on the screen. "Hey guys." He said, waving his hand.

"Hey Kid." Robin greeted, moving to stand in front of the T.V. "Any news?" He asked.

Kid Flash scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah, about that. I've got bad news, good news, and more bad news."

"Get on with it dude!" Beast Boy called from the table.

Kid Flash stuck his tongue out at the green changeling. "Bad news," he said, getting back to the conversation, "me and Jinx checked out every major city and tourist spot on Earth and we couldn't find Alistor anywhere."

Robin narrowed his eyes in frustration and asked, "What's the good news?"

"Good news is," the speedster said cheerfully, "I met up with Herald." He pointed behind him and Herald walked into the background. He raised a hand in greeting before crossing his arms. "He checked the neighboring dimensions like you asked him to." Kid Flash said. Then he laughed nervously. "But he couldn't find him in any of them."

"You're sure?" Robin asked.

Herald nodded and walked closer to the screen. "Yeah. There weren't any signs of any other portals opening up in any of the dimensions I checked."

"That's because you haven't been looking in the right place."

Everyone turned to see Raven walking into the room. She went right up to Robin and said, "I know where Alistor is. But you're not going to like it."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I know it's a little short, but I'll try to make the next one a little longer.**

**Alistor has been found. What will the Titans do? Next time in Chapter 6!**

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Well here we are again. I do so hope you enjoy. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

She went right up to Robin and said, "I know where Alistor is. But you're not going to like it."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the dark empath. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Raven started off by telling them about the dreams she'd been having and how she tried to track down their source. Then she told them about the presence in her mind and then about her conversation with Alistor.

When she was done, silence hung in the air. Even Kid Flash was speechless.

Robin was the first one to speak. "Prison?" It was barely above a whisper, but as he said it he visibly sagged. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Robin raised a hand to stop her. Then, without a word, he left the room.

When the door closed, Kid Flash laughed nervously. "Well…uh, I guess that's that. So, er, see ya." The screen went black as he shut his communicator.

The room was silent again until Beast Boy said, "So…what are we gonna do?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know Beast Boy." She answered. Walking over to him, she took his hand in her own. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't question it. He enjoyed the contact.

Throughout the entire conversation, Kole's arms never unwrapped from around Jericho. In fact, her arms only tightened around him, which made it difficult to move his arms. But, with slight difficulty, he managed to raise his arms enough to sign, '_Should we tell the others?'_

Cyborg waved him off. "Don't need to. Kid Flash heard the entire thing, which means he'll tell Jinx. And Jinx spreads gossip like wildfire. Trust me, every Titan's gonna know in an hour."

"So are we just going to wait?" Kole asked worriedly.

Cyborg shrugged. "Nothing else we can do." He said somberly. "We gotta wait for Robin to pull himself together." He shook his head sadly. "That news hit him hard. He's gonna need some time to get his head straight." Saying that, he suddenly thought of something and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Beast Boy asked, still holding Raven's hand.

Before leaving, Cyborg simply said, "To get Starfire."

* * *

Robin sat on the floor in his room with his legs folded beneath him. His eyes were closed and he was trying to calm himself by using one of the techniques the True Master had taught him. But it wasn't working. He couldn't concentrate enough. The news disturbed him too much for him to be able to.

As he sat there, he heard someone gently knock on his door. But he ignored it. He needed to be alone. After a few moments of silence the knock came again, followed by the sound of his door opening. He heard footsteps and then someone saying, "Robin?"

Opening his eyes, Robin found Starfire crouching next to him with a worried look on her face. "Hey Star." He said somberly.

"Friend Cyborg told me what happened." She explained. "I came to make sure you were not doing the beating of the self."

Despite himself, Robin couldn't help but give her a small smile. "You're here to make sure I'm not beating myself up?" Starfire nodded her head and Robin's smile faded. "I told him he could do it." He said. "Alistor told me this could happen, but I gave him permission anyway." His voice dropped to just below a whisper. "This is my fault."

"Oh Robin." Starfire said. She wrapped Robin in a hug (one that _didn't_ break his bones) and said, "It is not your fault. Friend Alistor knew what he was doing. And even now I am sure that he does not regret it." She straightened herself so that she could look him in the eye. "He saved our friends. I'm sure those who are holding him will free him if only we spoke to them."

"I'm not sure if it'll work that way, Star. But," a little energy seemed to return to his voice, "we can try." Robin stood up with a new fire in his eyes. "I don't know if it'll work but it's our only choice." Holding out a hand, he helped girlfriend to her feet. "Let's go make a call."

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven stood on the roof of Titans Tower, still holding hands and looking at the clouds. They had been standing in silence ever since they left Jericho and Kole and went up there.

"So…" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence. "Those dreams are why you were all, uh, you know."

"Irritated?" Raven supplied. Beast Boy sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Raven smiled slightly and shook her head. "Sorry you had to deal with that." She said. "The lack of sleep made me a little more agitated than normal."

Beast Boy laughed and, letting go of Raven's hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're my girlfriend Rae. It's my job to deal with that stuff."

Raven blushed and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Beast Boy answered.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, enjoying each other's company. Then Beast Boy said, "Do you remember the night I first asked you out?" He asked suddenly.

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I remember Starfire dragging me to her room and asking a bunch of questions about you."

Beast Boy looked surprised. "Seriously? Is that why she grabbed you like that?" Raven nodded her head. "Huh." The green changeling said. Then he shook his head and said, "Well, after you left, me and Alistor had a talk." He smiled softly at the memory. "He told me that he saw your emotions, or something like that, and said that you liked me." This time it was Raven who raised an eyebrow, but she let her boyfriend keep talking. "I really liked you even before that. But I didn't have the courage to ask you out. But when Alistor told me you liked me back, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think we could ever be together because of your whole 'emotions' thing."

"But we are together." Raven said. "My emotions have acted up every now and then, but we have a normal relationship. We hold hands, go on dates…kiss." She blushed at the last one and a small amount of black energy crackled nearby. She entwined her fingers with his again and said, "It's not really my thing to say this, but I'm happy that you asked me that night." She gave him a small smile.

Beast Boy returned that smile and wiggled his eyebrow. "Remember that day at the bookstore?"

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Remember our talk about not ruining our moments?"

Beast Boy let out a laugh and was about to lean in for a kiss when his communicator went off. "Ugh." Beast Boy groaned. "Now I know how Kid Flash feels when we interrupt him and Jinx." Opening his communicator, he said, "Beast Boy."

"Hey BB." Cyborg said. "Robin wants you and Raven to get your sorry, lovey-dovey butts down here."

"Why? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg smirked. "Be sure to grab a bag on your way down. We're going traveling."

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I realized that I had almost NO romance at all in my recent chapters. So in order to fix that I donated most of this chapter to it. :)**

**What does Robin have planned? Where are the Titans headed? Next time in Chapter 7!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry about the late update, guys. I got stuck in a small writer's block.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Cyborg smirked. "Be sure to grab a bag on your way down. We're going traveling."

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the Common Room to find everyone waiting for them. They were also surprised to see Herald waiting with his arms crossed as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Good." Robin said as they walked in. "Everyone's here."

"So what's going on, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin turned so that he was facing everyone. "We're going to go save Alistor."

Beast Boy blanched. "Huh?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Get it through that thick head of yours, grass stain. We're going to the Observer dimension."

"Ohhh." Beast Boy said, getting the point. His eyes lightened up and he let out a laugh. "Sweet, dude! We get to see what Al's place is like."

"Remember Beast Boy, we're not just going for a visit." Robin said sternly. "And actually Cyborg, _we're _going. You're staying here."

"What!" Cyborg shouted. "There's no way I'm staying here while the rest of ya'll go help Alistor."

"Cyborg, think about it." Robin said seriously. "Technology doesn't work in that dimension. We don't know what kind of effect it could have on you."

"What are you talking about? Alistor's powers don't work on me." Cyborg shot back defiantly.

"Alistor needs to touch machines for the cancellation effect to happen." Raven said in monotone. "But in that dimension, all you need to do is step foot there and you could short circuit. It's too dangerous."

Cyborg opened his mouth to protest more, but one glare from Raven stopped him. "Fine." He muttered dejectedly.

Robin nodded his head. "Thanks, Cyborg. Herald, Kole, and Jericho have agreed to stay and help you look after Jump City. Kid Flash and Jinx said they'd help out too, after they tied up a few things."

"Wait a minute." Cyborg said. "Herald's not going with you? Then how are you getting back?"

"Alistor." Robin explained. "Once we rescue him, he can make a portal to bring us home. And we _will_ rescue him."

Herald smiled at that. "Well alright then." He said, stepping into the conversation. "Are you ready?"

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy all looked at each other before nodding.

"Let's do this."

* * *

The plaza was busy. People were either briskly walking up and down the sidewalk or standing to the side, talking to one another in flat, emotionless voices. The people pretty much all looked the same, with pale blue skin, dark blue clothing, and dark blue eyes. All of their faces held the same emotionless look. The only difference was their hair. They all had yellow hair, but the color varied from each person, from almost brown in darkness to almost white in brightness.

The buildings surrounding the plaza were made of the same pale blue material, making them give off the same emotionless feeling as their occupants.

As the emotionless Observers went about their day, the all turned their heads curiously as the sound of a horn was heard and a portal opened up in the middle of the plaza. Out of which came four people, a human with a spikey black hair, a Tameranian, a strange green creature, and a half-demon.

The four Titans were taken by surprise as they were crowded by Observers who pushed together to try and get a better look at them.

"Clearly a leader," a man with pale yellow hair commented as he studied Robin, "a confident posture with an air about him to match." A few Observers next to him, one with vibrant yellow hair and the other with nearly brown hair, nodded in agreement. The one with vibrant hair lifted one of Robin's arms and studied it intently. "Muscles indicate a strict training regimen."

"Hey!" Robin yelled. He ripped his arm out of the man's grip, but before he could even move, the three descended on him again.

Next to Robin, Starfire was receiving similar attention. A group of three women were tugging at her hair and clothes while another seemed to be studying the air between her and Robin. "Odd." She muttered. Taking Starfire's head between her hands, the woman stared at her eyes intently.

"Please," Starfire asked, "is there something on my face?"

The woman didn't take any heed of her question and, instead, glanced at Robin. "Strange." She said to herself. "A relationship such as this has never been heard of between an Earthling and a Tameranian. One can't help but wonder what sort of offspring they would produce."

As Starfire blushed and tried to think of something to say to that, Raven was being scrutinized by an old woman with nearly white hair. Other Observers were also studying her, but they were all keeping a slight distance.

"Ah," the old woman said, "a spawn of Trigon." Raven tensed at the name and the old woman seemed to notice. "A definite fear response. Logical, considering who her father is." The woman stepped closer to Raven and peered at her intently. "Mind barriers. Very effective. But if one were to look closely…" She moved her head as if her eyes were following a thread, which lead her straight to Beast Boy. "Ah." She said again. "The green one."

She didn't bother trying to get near Beast Boy since, even compared to the crowds around the other three Titans, Beast Boy seemed to attract a particularly large group of people, all of whom seemed to by trying to push each other in order to get a better look at him.

"He is clearly human." One Observer said. "But the green pigment to his skin isn't heard of from his kind."

Another Observer stepped close and pushed apart Beast Boy's lips with two of his fingers and studied his teeth. "Fangs seem to point towards a more beastial nature."

"Would you quite that?" Beast Boy asked as the man let go of his lips. He didn't get to say another words as a woman reached from behind him and tugged at his ears.

"Very curious." She said to no one in particular.

Two men tugged at his hair and skin and said, "Genetic alterations perhaps?" One man said to the group.

There were a few mutters of agreement. But the other man shook his head. "More study would be needed to be sure." He reached out to grab at Beast Boy's hair again. "A DNA sample would be necessary."

Beast Boy let out a yell and covered his hair with his arms and tried backing away, only to be stopped by the crowd of people around him. "Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled in fear as the man reached out to pull his hair again.

But just as he was about to touch him, a voice sounded out above the others. "Enough." It commanded.

The crowd stopped almost instantly. As if the Titans didn't even matter anymore, they all turned around and went about their business. The now ruffled Titans looked at each other incredulously, still trying to process what just happened. But before any of them could say anything, a man with mustard colored hair walked up to them and gave them a small bow.

"Greetings." He said formally. He was clearly the one that had stopped the crowd. "We have been expecting you." He turned around and made a gesture for them to follow him. "Please, come this way. The Elder Watchers wish to meet with you."

* * *

**Hahahahaha! Victory is mine!**

…**Sorry. It's just that I've been wanting to write about the Observer dimension since I first created Alistor. :) Also, since I was a little late with this chapter I'm going to have the next one up by Friday, instead of waiting a week like I usually do.**

**The Titans have finally arrived. But who are the Elder Watchers? And what do they want with them? Next time, in Chapter 8!**

**Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Just like I promised, here's the next chapter! :) Although I do admit that I kinda rushed this chapter. So please forgive me if it isn't quite up to snuff.**

**Now then, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

He turned around and made a gesture for them to follow him. "Please, come this way. The Elder Watchers wish to meet with you."

The four Titans glanced at each other before following the man, half reluctant to follow someone they didn't know and half relieved that he had stopped the crowd from mauling them.

As if reading their thoughts, the man said, "You'll have to forgive the others from before. It's not very often that beings from other dimensions come here. I'm sure you can understand their excitement."

"Excitement?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Not the word I'd use, dude. I felt like I was going to be used as a test subject!"

"Yes, well believe me, that's the closest thing to excitement you'll find here." The man raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Alistor tell you about-" The man stopped mid-sentence and stood stock still. Robin saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before he could figure out what it was.

"But where are my manners?" The man went on, as if nothing happened. He turned to the Titans and gave them a small bow. "My name is Cassius, but you may call me Cass if you wish. I'm what you would call an Ambassador."

While Cass was doing his introduction, the Titans took their time looking him over. His outfit looked almost like Alistor's, with a yellow shirt and matching pants that had red lines going down the sides. But the similarities ended there. He had a brown cape around his shoulders and he wore brown shoes that seemed to be made out of a cloth like material. Unlike Alistor, Cass didn't wear a hat or gloves so it was much easier to see his pale blue skin and mustard colored hair. In one hand, he held a wooden staff that was topped with crystal star.

Straightening back up, Cass turned around and started walking. "Shall we be on our way then?"

They started walking again and Robin sped up so he could keep pace with next to Cass. "Okay, uh, Cass. Do you know Alistor? And how did you know we were coming?" He asked.

Cass looked at Robin with eyes completely void of emotion. "I can't say I know what you are talking about. Now please no more questions." He stopped in front of a large, elaborate crystal gate. Behind the gate there were stone steps that lead up the side of what seemed to be a small mountain, where a large palace sat. The palace was made of more of the pale blue material along with towers of crystal climbing out of the top. On top of the towers was a dome that had what looked like a large telescope sticking out of it.

"Welcome to the Observatory. Here, the Elder Watchers will explain everything."

* * *

In a large chamber, five figures sat in crystalline chairs that were lined up straight in a row. Two of them were women and three of them were men. They all shared the same characteristics. They all had long hair that went down to their backs that was white with age and their pale blue skin was wrinkled, clearly marking them as elderly. They wore dark blue robes that went all the way down to their feet and had crystal circlets sitting on their heads.

They waited patiently as the doors to their chamber opened and Cass and the four Titans entered the room.

"Elders." Cass said with a bow. "I have brought the Titans from Earth, just as you requested." He turned to the Titans. "May I introduce Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy." Cass indicated each Titan as he called their name and then he turned and raised an arm to indicate the Elders. "Titans, may I introduce Elders Tonbert, Ebenezer, Cecil, Rosia, and Margaret. They are the Elder Watchers and the oldest and wisest of the Observer race."

"Thank you, Ambassador Cassius." Elder Tonbert said with an emotionless voice. "You may go now. We will call you when we are ready."

Cass bowed and, with a quick glance at Robin and the others, he left the room.

Once the doors were closed, Robin took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something. But he was stopped as Elder Cecil raised his hand to silence him. "We know why you are here. We've kept an eye on you ever since you had contact with the Banished Alistor and-"

He was cut off as Robin narrowed his eyes and said, "Banished? What do you mean banished?"

Elder Rosia raised a quizzical eyebrow and said, "Did he not tell you? I'm surprised he didn't tell you why he went back to Earth despite the fact that you worked so hard to give him his way back home."

"Of course he told us!" Beast Boy said defiantly. "He said you guys wanted to fry his brain if he didn't go back."

Elder Tonbert shook his head. "Only a half-truth. The Banished Alistor was given a choice to erase his memories of Earth in order to evade the charges against him. But he made the illogical decision and kept his memories."

"In the ensuing Trial," Elder Margaret picked up, "the Banished Alistor was found guilty of interacting with his charged planet and was banished from our dimension."

"Please." Starfire said suddenly. "What friend Alistor did was not wrong. He did not have any choice but to look for help when he-"

"Enough." Elder Cecil said, cutting her off. "We did not summon you to our chambers to debate over a past trial." He sat forward in his chair and peered at the four Titans. "You wish to know the whereabouts of the Banished."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. She already didn't like him. "Do you know where he is?" She already knew the answer, but she couldn't risk insulting them by outright accusing them.

Elder Rosia shook her head and said, "Alas, we do not. As per protocol, we don't track the movements of the Banished. I'm sorry to say that your trip here was wasted."

And there it was. They had all expected it, but they were hoping that it wouldn't happen.

They were being lied to.

They were trying their best to mask their emotions, just like they planned. But Beast Boy had a few problems. He wanted to go Beast right there and maul the Elders until they let them take Alistor home. But Raven just put a soothing hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Beast Boy looked at her, but she shook her head and gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"That's unfortunate." Robin said stiffly. "We were hoping you'd be able to help us find him. But if not, I guess we should be going."

Elder Ebenezer watched the entire thing take place without saying a word, but after listening to Robin, he let out a boisterous laugh, a real laugh that took the Titans by surprise.

"Don't be in such a rush." He said with a wave of his hand. "Stay here for the night. It would be rude to send you off right after you got here." He turned to look at the others. "Surely there are no objections?"

The other Observers looked at him with flat, emotionless eyes. But finally, Elder Tonbert said, "I see no problem with one night. After all, it's not often we receive guests."

Ebenezer let out another laugh and looked at the Titans encouragingly.

"I guess staying one night wouldn't hurt." Robin said.

"Splendid!" Ebenezer said. He clapped his hands together and called, "Cassius!"

Cass entered the room and bowed. "How may I be of service."

"Escort our guests to their rooms. They'll be staying with us for the night." Ebenezer told him.

Cass bowed. "Of course. Please, come this way." The Titans nodded to each other before following him.

Once the doors were closed again, Ebenezer leaned back in his chair and scowled. "We should have told them." He grumbled.

Rosia shook her head. "We all decided. Lying to them will be much easier than letting them know the truth. There will be much less complications this way."

Ebenezer's scowl deepened. "But if what we've seen of them is true, if they find out they'll put up a fight. One I'm not sure we can finish."

* * *

**Bleg. I seriously feel like I rushed this chapter. :( I promise that the next one will be much better!**

**The Titans have arrived. But what will they do now? Next time in Chapter 9!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey there everyone! Now I know last chapter was kind of a disappointment, but I know this one will help to make up for it.**

**Now then, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Ebenezer's scowl deepened. "But if what we've seen of them is true, if they find out they'll put up a fight. One I'm not sure we can finish."

* * *

The Titans stood in the room they'd be staying in for the night. It was plain, made with the same pale blue material as everything else. There were four beds, one for each of them, but other than that, the room didn't have any other furniture.

"Well this is…creepy." Beast Boy said, looking around the room.

"Friend Beast Boy is right." Starfire chimed in. "Everything here is very…plain."

"What do you expect of a people that don't have emotions?" Raven said. Everyone looked at her strangely, even Beast Boy. Raven raised an eyebrow. "What? I have emotions, I just keep them under control."

Beast Boy smiled and wiggled his eyebrow. "Wanna prove that?"

Raven blushed. "Not now Beast Boy." She said sternly, her eyes glancing at Robin and Starfire who were watching the scene with interest.

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Hehe, right." Raven glared at the two eavesdroppers, making them quickly turn around and act like they didn't see anything.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well anyway, we need a plan. We're here now, but we still don't know where Alistor is."

"It doesn't help that the leaders here are lying to us." Raven said in monotone.

"That can't be helped." Robin replied. "We just need to find a way to get some information."

Beast Boy sighed. "Dudes, I wish Cy was here. He'd probably do some techno mumbo jumbo and we'd know exactly where Al was."

Robin shook his head. "It would have made things easier, but it's too dangerous for him to come here. We'll have to do this without him."

Starfire clasped her hands together in worry. "I do hope friend Cyborg is alright."

"Don't worry Star." Robin said reassuringly. "He can take care of himself."

* * *

Cyborg sat in the Common Room flipping through channels. "Man, there's nothing to do! I've revved up the T-car, beaten every game like ten times, and there's nothing on T.V!" He sighed and sagged into the couch. "I wish _something_ would happen."

As soon as the words left his lips, there was a wishing sound and Kid Flash ran into the room carrying Jinx. "Hey Cyborg. What's up?"

"Hey Kid, hey Jinx." Cyborg replied without energy.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow and sped over to stand next to him. "Why the long face?" He asked. Then after taking look around he added, "And where are the others? I thought Robin said there were a few other guys staying with you."

"Kole and Jericho went out on a date and I've got no idea where Herald went." Cyborg replied. "And with no crimes going on, there's nothing to do around here!"

"Well then maybe we can fix that." A familiar voice said. Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Jinx turned around to see Bumblebee and Mas y Menos walk into the room. "Hey there Sparky." Bumblebee said with a wave.

"Uh, hey." Cyborg replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah." Jinx added. "Don't you have to look after Steel City?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. There hasn't been a single major crime in days." Bumblebee said, waving them off. "It'll be fine without us for a few hours."

"Alright." Kid Flash said. Then he looked around. "But where are Aqualad and Speedy? Shouldn't they be with you?"

An evil look crossed Bumblebee's features. "Oh don't worry. They're here." Turning around, she shouted. "Bring him in!"

The others looked on curiously as Aqualad walked into the room holding a leash. He had a huge grin on his face as he gave the leash a strong tug…which caused Speedy to stagger into the room.

Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Jinx's jaws dropped at the sight of him. The three looked at each other and immediately burst up laughing.

Speedy was dressed up in a pink ballet uniform with a frilly tutu and dainty ballet shoes to match. Someone (probably Mas y Menos) had painted the black outline of his mask pink and the arrows in his quiver had been replaced with cupid arrows.

"W-what happened to you?" Kid Flash asked as he and Jinx tried to support each other from falling over in laughter. "Is it Valentine's Day or something?"

"I never took you as a 'pink' kind of guy, Speedy." Jinx managed to say between laughs.

"Aw man!" Cyborg said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Where's my camera?" Running over to the kitchen counter, he rummaged in a drawer until he pulled out a camera. Quickly moving in front of Speedy, he started snapping pictures with a giant smile on his face. "Speedy, I'm gonna be holding this over you for years!" He said as steam practically flew out of Speedy's ears. "What did you do to deserve this?"

Speedy glared at the archer and said, "Oh, I caught him on another date with Cheshire."

"So what?" Speedy yelled at her furiously. "It was just a date!"

"It was the second one this week!" Bumblebee shouted back. "Don't you have any idea what Robin would do if he found out you were dating a villain?" She took a quick glance at Jinx. "No offense Jinx."

The sorceress just shrugged her shoulders. "No problem. But still," she sauntered over to Speedy, "aren't you a little daredevil? You have to be pretty brave to go out with an assassin."

Speedy smirked. "Heh, I'm braver than that speedster of a boyfriend of yours."

Kid Flash growled angrily and stood in front of Speedy. "You want to fight?"

Before the others could blink Speedy had his bow drawn and an arrow notched at Kid Flash. "Think you can win?" He asked cockily. Despite the less than intimidating clothes and arrows, he still managed look threatening.

Kid Flash steamed for a minute before quickly running in circles around Speedy. "You're on arrow boy!"

As Kid Flash ran around, Speedy started shooting arrows at him. Kid Flash dodged all of them, but because they went right passed him, the arrows ended up going straight into the T.V.

"What do you think you're doing!" Cyborg shouted in dismay. He examined the T.V. but, like he guessed, it was busted. He steamed for a second as Speedy and Kid Flash sweat dropped. Turning around, Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and yelled, "That's it! Time to open a can of butt-whoop!" He fired his cannon at the two offenders, but they managed to jump to the side, making the blast hit Aqualad and Mas y Menos.

"Hey!" Aqualad yelled after he picked himself up off the ground. "What's the big idea?"

"Si!" **(Yeah!) **Mas y Menos yelled at the same time. "No hicimos nada! **(We didn't do anything!)**

In retaliation, the twin sped around Cyborg and pushed him, making him fall into Jinx.

"Bad mistake." Jinx growled after pushing the cybernetic teen off of her. Her fingers crackling with pink energy and she fired a hex at the two speeders. The two yelped and managed to dodge in time but Jinx just kept shooting more hexes.

"Leave those two alone!" Bumblebee yelled. She took out her stingers and zapped Jinx, which caused the sorceress to yelp and jump into the air.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" Kid Flash said angrily. He tried to run over to Bumblebee, but he found his way blocked by Speedy and Aqualad.

"You're not going anywhere." Speedy said with a smirk.

Kid Flash laughed. "Sorry if I don't take a guy in a tutu seriously."

Speedy's face went red with anger and notched another arrow.

And thus the war was on.

* * *

**Hehehe. I realized when writing this story that I hadn't found any place to add a bit of humor. While I pondered a way to fix this problem, I came to sudden realization. "What about Cyborg?" After all, I can't just leave him out of the story. And after releasing a few muses from their cages and drinking enough caffeine to kill a small elephant, this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! :)**

**What will Robin and the other do now that they're in the Observer's dimension? And what'll happen to Cyborg and Titans East? Next time in Chapter 10!**

**Remember, reviews make me happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I've gone and caught a bug or something and now my head feels really hazy and fuzzy. Definitely not good for writing properly. Anyway, enough of my excuses. On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

And thus the war was on.

* * *

Kole and Jericho were laughing and holding hands as they walked through the hallway to the Common Room. Jericho had taken Kole to the park and played his guitar for her, much to her delight. But since they were in Jump City for a mission, they decided not to stay away for too long and headed back.

When they got close to the door to the Common Room, the two of them stopped as they heard shouts and explosions coming from the other side of the door.

"What is that?" Kole wondered out loud.

Jericho gave her a confused look and shook his head. Taking a few steps forward, the door automatically opened…revealing a war zone.

Cyborg and Jinx were on one side of the room standing behind the overturned couch, firing sonic blasts and hexes at Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Speedy (who was still wearing the ballerina outfit) were on the other side of the room behind the kitchen counter. When the two stopped, they ducked underneath the couch as the three Titans East members returned fire with electricity, arrows and water. In between the two groups, Kid Flash and Mas y Menos were zipping around each other, trying to knock the other off balance.

Kole and Jericho glanced at each other before running to different sides of the room. Jericho ran up to Cyborg and tapped him on the shoulder.

The cybernetic teen turned around as he crouched behind the couch and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want, Jericho?" He asked as one of Speedy's arrows flew by overhead.

Jericho raised an eyebrow and signed, '_What's going on? Why are you fighting?'_

Cyborg practically growled his answer. "Because these idiots broke my T.V.!" Jericho gave him a confused look but before he could ask anything else, Cyborg yelled as he rose up and fired his sonic cannon. "Come on and get a piece of Cyborg!"

Kole had to jump out of the way as Cyborg's blast shot past her. "Hey! Watch it Cyborg." She shouted.

Cyborg sweat dropped as Jericho glared at him. "Uh, sorry." Before he could say anything, he and Jericho had to duck to avoid a blast of water Aqualad shot at them from the sink. "Is that all you got fish stick?" Cyborg yelled, waving his sonic cannon.

Unfortunately for him, Cyborg didn't see the crackling pink glow coming from behind him. Jericho noticed it and, his eyes wide with fear, he tapped Cyborg's shoulder to get his attention. "What is it this time Jer-"He stopped as he turned around and saw a dripping wet Jinx glaring daggers at the Aqualad. "Uh oh." He muttered.

"Bad. Decision." Jinx hissed through clenched teeth. Raising her hands, she fired a hex straight at the Titans East members.

At the same time, Bumblebee raised her stingers and yelled, "I don't think so!" She shot electric zaps to intercept the hex Jinx was sending at them.

Kole rolled her eyes at the two sides, losing her patience. "That's it. I've had enough." Jumping between the two shots, she turned herself into crystal. Instead of the two shots of energy hitting the crystal girl and causing an explosion, the were absorbed into her body.

Seeing what his girlfriend was going to do, Jericho quickly made eye contact with Cyborg and phased into his body. Once he was in control, he quickly grabbed the stunned Jinx and hauled her off to the side.

Once they were out of the way, Kole released the energy stored in her body, creating a beam that ripped straight through the windows and shot out over the bay.

Kid Flash glanced at Mas y Menos, who were off to the side of the main fight. "This isn't going to end well."

* * *

The Titans were sneaking through a dark hallway. The only light came from candles that lined the walls, giving the hall an eerie quality.

"Uh, dudes?" Beast Boy yawned quietly. "Where are we going?" After discussing things for a while, they had all decided to get some sleep. At least that's what Beast Boy thought until Raven shook him awake and dragged out into the hall with everyone else.

"Keep it down, Beast Boy." Robin whispered sternly. "We don't want anyone hearing us."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry."

Robin nodded his head, accepting the apology. "We're looking for something that could lead us to Alistor." He said quietly as they passed a door. As quietly as he could, Robin opened the door just enough for him to peer inside. The room looked just like the one they were staying in. Another guest room. He shook his head. "Nothing."

They started down the hall again, but they'd barely reached the next door when there was a sudden gust of wind ripped through the hall, blowing out all the candles and turning the hall pitch black.

"Star, give us some light." Robin whispered.

Starfire raised a hand and readied a starbolt, casting a green light through the hallway. They took a quick look around but they didn't see anyone. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "I believe that we are-."

Starfire was cut off as a voice from behind them said, "Might I ask what you four are doing?" With a yell of surprise, the four Titans whirled around to find Cass standing behind them.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted. But before he could yell anything else, Raven slapped her hand over his mouth and gave him a small glare. The changeling sweat dropped and mutely nodded his head at his girlfriend's warning.

"We were-." Robin started, but he was cut off as Cass raised his hand to silence him.

"Let me guess." The Observer said. "You were searching for Alistor."

The Titan's eyes widened in surprise and Cass couldn't help but smile a little. "It seems I was right." Lifting his staff, a bright light came out of the crystal star on top of his staff. "If that's the case, please follow me. There's someone who'd like to see you."

* * *

**I know it's not much, but please let this be satisfactory until I get shake off this thrice blasted bug I've caught. Ugh. Until then, see you all later!**

**How are things going to work out at Titans Tower? And who is it that wants to meet the Titans? Next time in Chapter!**

**Remember to review and make me happy! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Mwahahahahahaha! I'm feeling a lot better now, so I'm a tad bit happy. So it's time for me to expend some pent up energy.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Lifting his staff, a bright light came out of the crystal star on top of his staff. "If that's the case, please follow me. There's someone who'd like to see you."

The Observer started off down the hall and the four Titans glanced at each other before following. Each one hoping that they weren't walking into a trap.

"Please don't be alarmed." Cass said, reading their emotions. "Believe it or not, I'm actually trying to help you."

Robin blinked in surprise. "Sorry." He said. "It's just that we haven't really gotten the feeling that there would be anyone here who'd want to help us."

"Yeah, dude." Beast Boy said nodding. "Everyone here either hates us or wants to use us in some creepy experiment."

Cass gave a small chuckle. "Believe me, Beast Boy. Hate is beyond most Observers. There are only a small few that can actually comprehend such an emotion."

"Like you." Raven suddenly said, causing everyone to turn their attention to her in surprise.

"Friend Raven, what do you mean?" Starfire asked innocently. "He is an Observer is he not? I thought that Observers could not do the 'feeling'."

"You're right, Starfire." Raven agreed. "But ever since we met I've felt emotion coming from him." She turned her attention to Cass. "You're not like the other Observers are you."

Cass looked at her with an interested look in his eye. "Well, well, well. It seems like I've been caught." He said idly. Turning back around, he started leading them down the hall again. He walked in silence for a moment before saying, "You're right, Raven. I'm not like the others. When Alistor first returned here from Earth, we could all tell that his stay there had changed him. He had feelings. And he tried to teach the rest of us about them." He gave a small laugh. "Nobody took him seriously. After all, feelings were unnecessary. They got in the way of our jobs. But I found them…interesting." He placed his free hand over his heart. "I listened to what Alistor had to say and then, slowly, I began to grow feelings of my own." He looked at the Titans sadly. "Unfortunately, I have to hide my emotions. Otherwise I'll be banished just like Alistor was."

The Titans listened in silence. Until Robin said, "You know he hasn't just been banished don't you."

Cass just kept on walking and whispered, barely loud enough to hear, "Yes."

"Then please," Starfire said, "why do you not help him."

"I can't." Cass said with a touch of frustration in his voice. "He broke the law and committed a serious crime. There's nothing I can do. No matter how much I want to help, I can't." He stopped in front of a door and turned to knock. "But there is someone who can."

After the knocking, Cass opened the door and led the Titans inside. The room wasn't like anything they expected. The room was much larger than the one they were given. The walls were lined with books and on one side of the room was a simple bed. Directly in front of them was a red armchair that had its back to them and blocked the view of a roaring fireplace.

"Ah, welcome." A voice said. A figure sitting in the armchair sat up and turned to face the Titans.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Ebenezer said joyfully. "It seems we have a bit of talking to do.

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower**

Cyborg was grumbling to himself as he hammered away at the broken wall.

After Kole shot the blast to create a giant hole in the wall, Cyborg had lost it and kicked Titans East out of his Tower before they could so much as blink. After that, he turned his rage on Kole and the others. Kid Flash made some kind of speedy excuse to leave then quickly grabbed Jinx and ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from the angry Cyborg. Once they were gone, Kole tried to make an apology, but Cyborg cut her off. He simply pointed at the door and the two Honorary Titans quickly left before he did something more drastic.

"Stupid team." He grumbled applied some more drywall. "First the T.V. was busted, then the wall was blasted open, and not to mention that someone crushed my Game Station." He growled in frustration and yelled, "Is there any possible way that this day can get any worse!"

As if answering his question, there was a sudden, "Hoowee!" There was an explosion that ripped open a fresh hole in the wall Cyborg was just working on and as he watched, the Hive Five jumped into the room.

"You've gotta to be kidding me!" Cyborg yelled angrily. "I just got done fixing that!"

"Well lookie here boys." Billy crowed. "Looks like we got ourselves a lone Titan."

"What are you doing here, Numerous?" Cyborg asked, taking out his sonic cannon. "You've got a lot of nerve busted into my Tower like this."

"We're just checking things out." See-More said with a grin. "The entire city's talking about it. The rest of your team is gone somewhere and you're having trouble with the Honorary Titans that came to help."

"Yeah, you crud-munching tin can." Gizmo said with a laugh. "Why else would they all be wondering around the city without you?"

"They don't seem all that disciplined." Mammoth noted with a smile.

"I don't want to be hearing that from you, Mammoth." Cyborg growled. "Now get your butts out of my Tower before I kick em out. And if you were gonna break in," he pointed at Kyd Wykkyd, "why couldn't you have just teleported in?"

'_More fun this way.'_ Kyd Wykkyd signed.

Cyborg steamed before saying, "That's it! Time to open a can of butt whoop!"

"I'd like to see you try." See-More said cockily. "Hive Five, attack pattern Beta!" At the signal, all Five of the villains jumped away from the wall. See-More and Kyd jumped to the left while Billy and Mammoth jumped to the right. But while Cyborg was busy watching them, he didn't notice Gizmo jumping into the air behind him.

"Take this you pit sniffer nimrod!" The tech genius said gleefully. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a small device and slapped it onto Cyborg's back.

"What the?" Cyborg said. But before he could get out anymore, the device started beeping and his arms and legs stopped working, causing him to fall to the floor. "Hey get this thing off of me you little snot!" Cyborg growled angrily.

"Yeehaw!" Billy crowed triumphantly. "That was easier than robbing a candy store."

"Oh yeah!" See-More agreed. "Now let's tear this place apart!"

* * *

**Bwahahahahahaha! I couldn't resist bringing the villains back in! What can I say, they're fun to write with. :)**

**Truth be told, there was a guest reviewer that asked me to include the villains in this story. And I was going to do it even if it killed me!**

**What does Ebenezer want with the Titans? And what's going to happen to Cyborg and the Tower? Next time in Chapter 12!**

**Remember to make me happy by reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Let the story commence!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Oh yeah!" See-More agreed. "Now let's tear this place apart!"

* * *

"Get me down from here so I can kick your sorry butts!"

Mammoth looked up from his spot on the couch and smirked. "I don't think so. I kind of like our new chandelier."

Cyborg glared down from where he was hanging from the ceiling. "Mammoth, the moment I get down from here I'm gonna make your regret this!"

"That's never going to happen, you bolt munching tin can." Mammoth and Cyborg turned (well Cyborg couldn't really turn but he looked anyway) to see Gizmo fly into the room on his jetpack, holding some gadgets he found in Cyborg's room. "I designed that cord myself. Nothing short of a diamond tipped buzz saw is cutting through it." He put on a pair of goggles and pulled out a blowtorch.

"Hey what to do you think you're doing with those?" Cyborg said wide eyed. "No don't do that!" He had to cringe away from the scene as sparks shot up towards him.

"Hey Mammoth!" See-More called, as he and Kyd Wykkyd ran into the room. "We need you to break down the door to Raven's room. We can't get it unlocked and Kyd Wykkyd can't teleport into it."

"No, no, no." Cyborg said frantically. "Nobody goes into Raven's room. She doesn't let anyone in there." Then he thought for a moment. "Well except for BB. But that's different."

Mammoth, See-More, and Kyd just looked at him for a moment. "So you in?" See-More asked.

Mammoth grinned. "Yeah I'm coming."

The two started for the door but they were stopped as Cyborg said, "Kyd Wykkyd, don't you remember what happened last time you ticked Raven off?" The teleporter froze in his place and even Gizmo stopped the project he was working on to shudder in fear at the memory. "How do you think she'll react when she finds out that you guys broke in to her room?" He asked with a smirk.

Kyd Wykkyd shuddered at the though and turned to See-More and Mammoth. '_Let's skip Raven's room._' He signed.

"Why, you scared?" Mammoth asked teasingly.

'_Terrified.'_ Kyd signed back with a serious look on his face. _'I'll take her on in a fight anytime, but if she's angry I'm finding the nearest fortress to hide behind.'_

See-More's eye turned into a question mark. "What happened while we were being held by that whack job Collector anyway?"

Kyd silently shook his head and didn't answer.

The tension in the room was suddenly broken as Billy ran into holding a stack of papers. "Hey fellas! Look what I found in Robin's room."

With a confused look on his face, Mammoth picked up one of the papers and read it. "What is this, a list of villains or something?"

See-More read another sheet. "I think that's exactly what it is Mammoth. And look, after each name is a suspected address." He scrolled down the list of names and laughed. "What the heck, if this things right then Punk Rocket lives in an old studio in one of the crappiest parts of town and Control Freak still lives in his mom's basement!"

Gizmo put down the gadget he was tinkering with and went over to join the others. "Seriously, can that scuzbutt get any lamer?" He scoffed. "Give me that!" He snapped, talking one of the papers. He scanned through it before laughing. "Hah. Figures these idiots wouldn't know where we live!"

Mammoth frowned up at Cyborg and asked, "Hey, if you guys know where all these villains live then why don't you go arresting them and stuff."

Cyborg scowled at him. "We don't just go around and arrest you guys if you're not doing anything." He smirked. "We just throw your sorry butts in jail whenever you get caught breaking the law."

Mammoth growled and was about to reach up and hit the cybernetic Titan when Billy said, "Hey fellas. I just had an idea."

"That's a first." Gizmo said under his breath.

After a minute, Billy decided _not_ to super glue the tech genius to a wall and went on with what he was saying. "We got ourselves a list of almost every villain in Jump and their addresses." He gestured at the room around him. "Plus we find ourselves in possession of the giant tower that could hold each and every one of 'em." He grinned widely. "You guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

The five villains grinned at each other before shouting, "Party!"

Cyborg groaned and said, "Where are Herald and the others when I need them?"

* * *

Robin looked at Ebenezer suspiciously. "You're the one that wants to help us?"

"Yeah dude." Beast Boy said, before he could answer. "Aren't you, like, one of those 'Watcher' guys?"

Ebenezer chuckled and walked up to the Titans. "I can understand why you're suspicious. After all, we didn't exactly pull out the welcome wagon for you." He went to each Titan and shook their hand warmly. When he got to Raven he got a mischievous gleam in his eye. "But you can tell that I'm not like the others, can't you?"

Raven looked at him for a minute before her eyes widened. "You're like Cass and Alistor. I can feel emotions coming from you."

Ebenezer let out another chuckle and smiled. "Exactly. The three of us, Alistor, Cass, and I, are very much considered freaks by our peers. Emotions aren't a common thing among our kind after all." He went back to his position in front of the chair and his voice became more serious. "But you didn't come here just to discuss emotions did you?" He turned back to the Titans. "You're here for Alistor."

Robin nodded. "That's right. We want to take him back to Earth, back with the Titans. But he disappeared." He stopped for a minute to make up his mind and then he added, "And we know he's here."

The old Observer watched Robin for a moment before sighing and sitting back down in his chair. "You're right." He finally said. "You're right. The Observer's took him into custody around two weeks ago."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He asked simply.

Ebenezer's face was pained. "It's…not that simple."

"Then explain." Raven growled.

Ebenezer smiled slightly. "Alistor…he committed a serious crime against the Observers. Even if you went before the court and pleaded for his release, they would deny you. His crime was that great."

"This is because of that spell isn't it?" Robin asked. "The one that he used to track down the others."

Ebenezer nodded. "Yes. It is forbidden under the penalty of law to use the 'Search' spell."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, it helped us so much and it didn't even hurt anyone. What's so wrong about using it?"

Ebenezer stared at Beast Boy, almost to the point of making him nervous. Then, as if making up his mind, he nodded. "Over ten years ago, an incident happened that shook the Observers at our very cores." He sighed. "The Observers went to war."

The Titans gasped while Cass cast his eyes to the ground in what looked like pain.

"Please," Starfire said, "war is something Tameranians know much about. But if the Observers are like the way I believe they are, then what people did you do battle against?"

It was barely above a whisper, but the Titans heard it clearly. "Not what people did we war against, but what person."

"Dude." Beast Boy said wide eyed. "Are you saying that every Observer went to war against _one_ guy?"

Ebenezer nodded. "Correct. Over ten years ago, there was an Observer who was assigned to Earth. Like Alistor, he started growing emotions after observing the humans there. But unlike Alistor, he was exposed to the darker emotions. Anger, hatred, lust, greed. Through these emotions, he was exposed to the darker side of humanity." The old man sighed sadly and the normal cheer he had seemed to evaporate. "He started feeling restrained by the rules of the Observers." He looked at the Titans with sadness in his eyes. "And in the darkness that had consumed him, he decided to get rid of the rules."

Ebenezer closed his eyes and ran a hand through his beard. "Using the 'Search' spell he went from world to world, dimension to dimension, and hunted down the Observers."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he gulped. "Hunted down? How?"

Cass was the one to answer him. He shook his head sadly and said, "We never heard from any of them again."

A heavy silence fell on the room as the Titans digested that fact. Then Ebenezer opened his eyes and said, "It took three years, but we finally managed to stop him. And ever since, it's been forbidden to so much as teach the 'Search' spell in hopes that the spell will be lost in history so that it can never be used in such a way ever again." He looked at the Titans. "That is why Alistor will never be freed. By using that spell, no matter the reasons, he has condemned himself to forever be held in the Observer prison. There is no legal way to set him free."

"But don't lose hope." Ebenezer said, his voice becoming slightly cheerful again. "Just because there is no legal way to save him, doesn't mean there's nothing you can do."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

Ebenezer smiled. "It means we'll have to be a bit more creative in getting him out."

Robin raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Ebenezer held up his hand to silence him. "That's enough for tonight, Robin. I'm sure that you'll all want to get back to your beds and get some rest. I'll tell you more tomorrow." Walking over to the door, he opened it for them.

Robin stared at the old Observer. "Alright." He said nodding. "We could use some rest. Come on Titans."

One by one, the other Titans left the room until only Raven, Cass, and Ebenezer were left. "Your hiding something, aren't you?" Raven asked as she reached the door. She looked at Ebenezer and said, "The man who hunted down the Observers. Who was he?"

Ebenezer met her eyes sadly. "His name was Aldrick. Alistor's father."

* * *

**Bwahahahahahahahahaha! (coughs) Ahem, sorry about that I couldn't resist myself.**

**A couple of people asked me if I could add the other villains into the story, so I couldn't really turn them down now could I?**

**And in truth, the party idea was from The Odd One95. So high fives to you! :)**

**The truth about the spell is out. Can the Titans save Alistor? And what's going to happen to the Tower? Next time in Chapter 13!**

**Remember to send in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapters a tad short, but I'm going to a family reunion so I can't really concentrate as much as I usually do.**

**But enough of all that, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ebenezer met her eyes sadly. "His name was Aldrick. Alistor's father."

* * *

Raven sat in her bed, listening to the others breathing. Robin and Starfire were breathing steadily, but they were drowned out by Beast Boy's snoring.

_How can they sleep through that?_ She thought to herself. Even though they were dating, they'd never slept in the same room before so she hadn't realized how much snoring her boyfriend did in his sleep. Getting up, she sent a small glare at him before putting her cape on and heading out the door.

She walked through the maze of halls until she found the exit. As she left the building, a small breeze blew by. She closed her eyes as it blew her hair back. Once it was past, she set off down the street. There wasn't a single person on the streets. All of the townsfolk were probably sleeping. The streets were lit by lanterns and candles that hung on posts and sat on windowsills. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see by. She glanced at the buildings that she passed and was unsurprised to see that each and every one of them was the same as the last.

Turning a corner, she was surprised to find what looked like a small park. There were a few small trees, but the majority of the park was covered in dark green grass. As she walked further in, Raven found a small stream leading through the middle of the park.

She stopped at the stream and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She mulled over everything she'd learned. It was kind of hard to take in, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't think of a way to help Alistor. And their talk with Ebenezer didn't really help.

She was thinking of meditating to see if that would help her think, when a voice said, "Hey Rae. What are you doing out here?"

Raven turned around to find Beast Boy standing behind her, holding a blanket.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raven replied.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "Well I kind of saw you leaving." He said, walking closer. "And I thought that you might get cold." He offered her the blanket, and she didn't resist him when he draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Beast Boy." Raven said. She moved the blanket so it wrapped around her front and gave her boyfriend a small smile.

Beast Boy grinned. "No problem." He plopped himself on the ground and crossed his legs. "So what were you doing?" He asked again.

Raven was silent for a moment before sitting down next to him and saying, "Just finding a place to think."

Beast Boy nodded. "Is it about Alistor's dad?" He asked. Raven had told them all about what Ebenezer said, and they all took it in varying degrees of shock. Starfire gasped and Beast Boy practically fell over in surprise. The only one who didn't react was Robin. He stayed silent the entire time.

Raven nodded. "I think I know what Alistor was feeling. Ever since we met him, I've always been able to sense sadness in him. Now I know why." She looked up at the stars. "He's been living under Aldrick's shadow. Always living with the fact that no matter what he did, he'd always be seen as his father's son."

Beast Boy sat there for a moment, idly picking at grass. Then he said, "You know what Rae? I don't think it matters who his dad was. Al is Al. I don't care if his dad almost hunted all the Observers into extinction, he'd still be my friend."

Raven smiled again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you said something pretty profound."

Beast Boy wiggled an eyebrow at her. "That's because I'm a profound person." Then a sudden breeze went by, causing Beast Boy to sneeze and shiver, effectively reducing his seriousness.

Raven shook her head in amusement. Scooting closer to her boyfriend, she opened the blanket and put one half over his shoulders. Beast Boy shivered again as he shared the blanket with his girlfriend. "Thanks, Rae." He said with a grin, scooting over until their sides were touching.

Raven smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy wrapped his free arm around her in response and rested his own head on top of hers.

* * *

Cyborg watched in horror as Punk Rocket and Johnny Rancid rigged speakers to the Titans Tower mainframe.

"You're gonna fry the circuits!" He shouted at them.

"Ah quiet down!" Punk yelled back, throwing the mic in his hand at him. It hit with a thud and landed back on the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that Punk!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

"Don't see how that's going to happen, mate." The villain replied smugly as he retrieved his mic. "Not like you can do much hanging around up there."

Cyborg was about to say something back when Johnny interrupted him. "Why don't you both shut up?" He said, irritated. "Hey Punk, I got these things hooked up." He said, pointing back at the giant speakers. They were so large, that they blocked out the windows.

"Good going, mate." Punk replied. "This is going to be one blooming party."

"Hoo boy, you got that right." Billy Numerous said as he walked through the door. "We got a hold of almost every teen villain we could find."

"It won't be much of a party if some of the other Titans showed up." Johnny scoffed. Then he smirked. "But it wouldn't be so bad if I go to knock a few heads around." He said, hitting a fist into an open hand.

"We've already taken care of that." See-More said from his spot on the couch. "Gizmo hacked into the Titan's system and now he's tracking their communicators. If one of them even comes close to the Tower, we'll know."

"What!" Cyborg shouted. "There's no way that little spit wad hacked my system!"

See-More laughed at him. "Well he did. And he used _your_ computer to do it."

Cyborg yelled in frustration and pulled out his sonic cannon. He started swinging himself back and forth and fired, hoping to hit one of them.

The only thing he managed to hit was the floor.

"Hey, Billy!" A Billy clone shouted, running into the room.

"What is it Billy?" The human copy machine asked.

"Kitten just got here." The clone answered. "And she looks pretty mad. Maybe she broke up with Fang again."

"Hoowee!" Billy shouted. He smirked and strode to the door with confidence. "Let's go see if we can cheer her up."

Punk looked at See-More with a raised eyebrow. "Is that bloke serious?"

See-More shrugged. "What can I say? He's got a weird taste in women."

Johnny laughed. "The guy's got guts I'll give him that."

See-More shook his head in amusement until his HIVE communicator went off. Opening it, he saw Kyd give him a few hand signs before signing off. "Good news guys!" See-More cheered. "Everyone else is here now. Let's start the party!"

* * *

**I know, I know. You were all expecting to see the party this chapter. But I promise that it'll be up next time!**

**Remember to review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone, I've got good news and bad news. Good news, I've spent more time on this chapter than I have most of the others. Bad news, the school year is starting up so I might not have as much time as I normally do to write…but then again, I'll probably end up writing in class like I did last year.**

**So enough of this sitting around and let's get on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Good news guys!" See-More cheered. "Everyone else is here now. Let's start the party!"

* * *

Robin and Starfire woke up in their room to find a bit of a surprise. Raven and Beast Boy were missing.

"I do hope that friends Raven and Beast Boy are alright." Starfire said worriedly.

"Don't worry Star," Robin replied, "I'm sure they're fine. They probably just left for some alone time"

"Please, why would they need to be alone?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin had to hold back some laughter as he tried to explain things to his girlfriend. "They probably just wanted some privacy. You know, so they could be together."

"Oh I see!" Starfire said with a giggle. "Then we should not go looking for them?" She asked.

Robin thought about that for a minute. "Actually, we probably should go find them." He said seriously. "We already know that we aren't wanted here, so we should stay in a group. It might not be safe for us to split up."

"But where could they be?" Starfire asked.

Robin didn't have time to answer before there was a knock on their door and Cass walked in. "Ah, you're awake. That simplifies matters."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

Cass ran a hand through his mustard hair. "Well it would seem that Beast Boy and Raven snuck out last night and fell asleep in one of the parks." Robin raised an eyebrow, but let Cass continue. "And now they've caused a bit of a ruckus in town. I'm going need a bit of help in securing their release."

"Have they done something wrong?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Not exactly." Cass said hesitantly. "But you see the two have managed to get themselves thrown into the Observer Prison."

Starfire gasped and Robin yelled, "What!" He took a step closer. "Why are they in jail?" He demanded. "What did they do?"

Cass raised a calming hand and gestured to the door. "Please come with me and I'll explain everything." He said patiently.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He said. With a look at Starfire, the three of them left the room.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy sat in their cell in perpetual gloom. It was just like the one that Raven saw Alistor in. There weren't any windows or chairs and the only light came from a flickering candle outside the cell door.

"Man this totally stinks!" Beast Boy groaned. He was sitting cross legged and leaned up against the cell wall. Jumping up, he went to the cell door and yelled. "Let us out of here! We haven't done anything wrong!" Shifting into a monkey, he grabbed a cup they'd been given to drink out of and ran it back and forth against the cell bars, screeching the entire time.

"Enough." Raven said through closed eyes and gritted teeth. "You're giving me a headache."

Beast Boy sweat dropped and shifted back to normal. "Hehe. Uh, sorry." He said sheepishly. He walked over to sit next to his girlfriend with a sigh. "I'm just so bored with sitting around in this cell."

"I know." Raven answered. Opening her eyes, she took hold of Beast Boy's hand. "But we have no choice but to wait and hope Robin and the others can sort this out."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "I know." Then he said angrily, "But it's his fault! He shouldn't have attacked you like that."

Raven looked at her boyfriend. "He didn't attack me Beast Boy. And you know it. When we get back to the Tower, we're going to have to check-up on the Beast. He's starting to come out again."

Beast Boy groaned again. Then after a moment he sighed. "Ugh. I know. But I just couldn't control it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast Boy opened his eyes to find him and Raven still sitting in that spot at the park. It was daylight and he was surprised to see that he was still wrapped in the blanket. He blinked drearily and lifted his head. He was tempted to stretch his arms and legs but he stopped himself when he felt a weight on his left side. Turning his head, he smiled softly. Raven was still sleeping soundly next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Seeing the blanket that was covering them had slid halfway down her shoulder, Beast Boy shifted his weight so he could wrap an arm around her and pull the blanket back up.

As he did it, Ravens started to stir. She opened her eyes, but she didn't lift her head. "Hey." She said simply.

"Hey." Beast Boy said back. After a moment, he added "Robin's probably not going to be too happy with us."

Raven straightened up and tried to rub the soreness from her neck. "I think he'll be more concerned about us catching a cold from sleeping outside with nothing more than a blanket."

Beast Boy stood up and stretched. "Either way, we should probably head back." He held out a hand to help Raven up. The empath smiled slightly before taking his hand and pulling herself up. Beast Boy smiled at her before turning around to leave the park. But they'd barely gone two steps when Beast Boy ran into someone. "Oof." Beast Boy groaned as he staggered a step back. "Sorry about that, dude."

"No apologies are necessary." The man said in an emotionless voice. "It was an accident. Accidents happen." The man righted himself and looked at the two Titans. He had pale blue skin just like the rest of the Observers, but his hair was a ruddy yellow, almost brown color. "Oh." He seemed to say as an afterthought. "It's the green human and the half demon."

Beast Boy sweat dropped and Raven narrowed her eyes at what they were just called. "Uh, yeah. That's us I guess." Beast Boy said, scratching his cheek.

"Interesting." The man said, without any particular tone in his voice. He took a step closer to the two and studied them intently. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to study you for a moment."

"Uh actually dude, we're kind of in a hurry." Beast Boy said, trying to get away from the man. "Se we'll just be going." He grabbed Raven's hand and the two of them started off at a quick walk.

The man kept pace with them and continued studying them. "Oh I don't mind." He said, not getting the hint. He stared intently at the space between the two. "I must admit that I'm most curious about your relationship." He said. "I can't say that I understand what you feel for each other, but it was my understanding that Earthlings held a prejudice against demons." Raven tensed at his words and she held on tighter to Beast Boy's hand. "Yet you are contradicting that fact." He continued. He looked at Beast Boy. "Despite your obvious genetic changes, you are clearly a human. But you choose to take a half demon as your lover."

Beast Boy glared at the man. "You got a problem with that?" He asked.

"Not at all." The man said calmly, not even noticing Beast Boy's anger. "I'm just curious. After all, she is part demon. And you are part something else. I must say that a child born to you would be most intriguing." He reached out a hand to Raven's hair. "Perhaps if I were to just take a sample."

Beast Boy's pupils dilated and he whirled on the man. Shifting into a tiger, he pinned the man to the ground and let out a loud roar.

"It seems I was right." The man said with no hint of fear in his voice at being suddenly pinned by a tiger. "There _is_ something else inside of you. I can see it. One giant mass of rage and primal instinct."

Beast Boy let out another growl, but Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." She said sternly. "You can't attack people like that. I know you were trying to protect me, but you need to control yourself."

Beast Boy let out a low growl as his eyes went back to normal. He shifted back to normal and stood up. "Sorry about that, dude." He apologized. He reached out a hand to help the man up, but before he could reach the man, a steak of blue energy shot out of nowhere and stopped him.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, taking a step back. Suddenly, there were four Observer's surrounding him and Raven.

"Earthlings Raven and Beast Boy." One man said. "For disturbing the peace and attacking a citizen, you are hereby under arrest by Observer law." He held out his staff that was made of solid wood with a crystal gem at the top. "Please come without resistance as we escort you to the Observer Prison.

~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked after a moment of silence. "Do you think that we can just keep this between us? At least until we get out of here. Robin has enough going on without having to worry about me too."

Raven thought about that for a moment before nodding. "Sure. But when we get back, we _will_ talk about it."

"Thanks Rae." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Actually, we'll be talking about it now." A stern voice said. Beast Boy and Raven turned their heads to see Robin, Starfire, and Cass standing in front of their cell. Robin's arms were crossed and he had a serious look on his face. "Mind telling me why two members of my team are sitting in a jail cell?" He asked.

"Uh." Beast Boy stammered. "We kind of got into a bit of trouble."

"I can see that." Robin said, narrowing his eyes. "What I want to know is why."

Beast Boy scrambled for an answer, but he couldn't think of one. Luckily he was saved as another voice said, "Now, now. There's no need to get angry at one another."

The other turned around to see Ebenezer walking up to them. "This is all going according to plan." He said with a smile.

"Plan? What do you mean plan?" Robin asked. "What kind of plan needs my team to be thrown in jail?"

Ebenezer's eyes gleamed. "Why Robin, can't you see it?" He raised his arms in a gesture at the building. "Where are we?"

"The Observer Prison." Raven answered immediately.

"Exactly." Ebenezer said, running a hand through his beard. "The same place they're holding Alistor."

* * *

Cyborg hung from the ceiling feeling completely humiliated. "Man, this can't get any worse." He muttered to himself. After the other villains had arrived, they all took their time 'admiring' the Tower's latest hood ornament.

Kitten and Angel had practically giggled themselves into a coma when they'd put him in a pink dress and covered his face in makeup. XL Terrestrial got the brilliant idea of taking some spray paint and painted a large arrow on his torso. Johnny and Punk Rocket had both taken one of his legs and, to the amusement of the others, had a sword fight with them. Johnny won. Mammoth, Billy, and a few of Billy's clones had taken (much to his despair) Cyborg's head and used it in a volleyball match. Luckily they were lenient enough to give him his head back afterwards.

Currently, Punk had broke out the music and everyone was either dancing in the Common Room, like Billy and Kitten were doing (much to Fang's chagrin), or tearing apart some of the rooms like Gizmo and See-More were doing to Cyborg's room.

As Cyborg hung there, he was trying to think of any way he could get out of his situation. Then the door burst open and a gust of wind went through the room. Everyone was so caught up in what they were doing that no one but Cyborg seemed to notice. But then again, if Cyborg was dancing with anyone the way that Billy and Kitten were, he was pretty sure he wouldn't notice anything else either.

His attention was taken off of the two dancers as Private Hive, who was pretty much there to make sure Cyborg didn't try anything suddenly jerked in surprise at something.

He raised an eyebrow as the Hive villain stood up and turned to look at Cyborg. His eyes were green on black.

Cyborg's eyes widened and as quietly as he could he asked, "Jericho?"

Private Hive smiled and nodded. "You look…good." He said holding back a laugh at the way Cyborg looked. Ignoring the dirty look Cyborg gave him he said, barely above a whisper, "Me and Kole were about to come back when we noticed the Tower had been overrun. We searched around town for a while before we were able to find Kid Flash and Jinx."

Realization hit Cyborg like a ton of bricks. "That gust of wind was Kid wasn't it?"

Jericho smiled again. "We had to make sure the timing was just right otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take Private Hive over without getting caught." He said gesturing to himself.

Cyborg had to hold back a smile as he quickly gestured for Jericho to be quiet as Fang scuttled by, muttering to himself angrily as he watched Kitten and Billy's rather…provocative dance.

Once he was gone, Jericho asked, "Do you know who's here? Private Hive doesn't know who all showed up."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, pretty much every teen villain we know of except for Control Freak and Cheshire. Control Freak because, well, he's Control Freak and Cheshire because she doesn't have a confirmed address."

Jericho nodded. "Jinx and Kole are looking for Herald right now. Should we try to contact the other Titans?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No. They're watching our communicators. If anyone started moving weirdly, they'll know. They only reason they don't you and Kid were here is probably because Kid moves so fast." Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching them, he added, "Once you find Herald, listen to what he says. Robin cooked up a plan with him just in case something like this happened. He'll know what to do."

Once he was done, Cyborg put on an angry face and started kicking his leg stumps at the air. "Say that again and I'm gonna make you wish you never left the Hive!"

Everyone in the room, even Billy and Kitten, stopped what they were doing to look at Cyborg and Private Hive. Catching on to what Cyborg was doing, Jericho replied, in a good imitation of how Private Hive talked, "Whatever you say, sir." Reaching up, he smirked and pushed Cyborg so that he swung back and forth. "Last time I checked, you weren't going anywhere." Looking behind him, he made sure that no one could see his eyes and yelled, "Hey Mammoth, you mind watching the prisoner for a bit? I've got to hit the head."

Mammoth rolled his eyes and sat up from his place on the couch. "Yeah, yeah. Just make it quick would ya."

"Sure thing, sir." Jericho replied. Walking with the usual military confidence that Private Hive showed, he left the room.

Cyborg scowled as he watched him go. But on the inside, he was grinning. _It's time we crashed this party._

* * *

**Bwahahahahaha!**

**...I don't really have a reason why I just did that. It just felt necessary. A note to you all, with school starting up, my updating schedule might be put out of whack. But no matter what, I'll still try to update at least once a week.**

**The stages are set. Will the Titans be able to rescue Alistor? And will Cyborg be able to rescue the Tower? Next time in Chapter 15!**

**Read and Review, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

**Ugh. School sucks. But on the plus side, I don't have Math! :) Aaaand now I'm rambling.**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

Cyborg scowled as he watched him go. But on the inside, he was grinning. _It's time we crashed this party._

* * *

Mammoth scowled as Private Hive staggered back into the room. "Hey, what took you so long? I thought you said you were going to the bathroom?"

Private Hive rubbed his head. "Did I, sir? I can't remember. I just woke up outside."

Mammoth rolled his eyes. "What, someone hit your head or something?" He pointed back at Cyborg. "I've been watching this guy forever. It's your turn."

"Yes, sir." Private Hive said with a nod.

Cyborg couldn't help but smirk at the Hive student as Mammoth headed over to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"And what are you laughing at?" Private Hive asked with a scowl.

"Oh nothing." Cyborg answered. "Just wondering who it was that hit you upside the head so I can shake his hand."

The Private smirked. "I'll be sure to remember that, _ma'am_." He said, emphasizing the dress.

Cyborg flushed angrily and was about to yell back an insult when the door was practically flung open and Billy ran into the room, shortly followed by Fang.

"I'll teach you to kiss _my_ girl!" Fang yelled angrily. He lashed out with one of his legs, but Billy smoothly dodged him.

"I think you got the facts wrong." Billy taunted. "Last I checked she wasn't your girl anymore. She's moved on to bigger and better things." Billy ducked as Fang kicked at him again. "What," he said with a smirk, "can't you handle a little competition?"

Fang was practically foaming at the mouth at this point. With a growl he shot one of his poison beams at him. Billy just jumped out of the way again which, unfortunately, made it hit XL Terrestrial, who was watching from the sidelines, instead.

"Oops. Sorry XL." Billy said to the alien as he crumpled to the ground. "Didn't see you there." Seeing a shadow looming over him, Billy turned to see Fang ready to pounce. "Eight legs against one me?" He said, creating eight clones. "Why don't we even up them odds?"

Smelling a fight, See-More grinned and went over to the T.V. Hitting a button, his face popped up on every T.V. in the Tower. "Hey everybody! Numerous and Fang are going at it in the Common Room. Come take your bets!"

No sooner had he said that when the other villains charged into the room.

"This ought to be good." Johnny smirked. "My money's on Numerous."

"Are you kidding, mate?" Punk Rocket said. "Fang's gonna rip that bloke apart."

"Seriously?" Johnny shot back. "I'll bet you twenty bucks that Billy knocks bug face right on his back."

"You're on."

"Why are they even fighting anyway?" Angel asked, watching Billy and his clones taunt Fang.

'_I think it has something to do with Billy making out with Kitten.'_ Kyd Wykkyd signed to his girlfriend.

Angel wrinkled her nose. "Seriously, why would he even try to get with her? Everyone knows that in a few weeks, Kitten and Fang will just get back together."

Kyd shook his head, not even trying to understand Billy's logic. Then he walked over to Johnny and Punk and signed, '_I bet that Kitten breaks up the fight.'_

Punk grinned at the teleporter. "You're gonna regret that, Wykkyd. If anything, that girl will probably egg 'em on."

"My money's on the fight never finishing." A voice said. The three villains turned to see Red X leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I mean exactly what I said." Red X replied. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the villains. "Something's going to happen that'll break up the fight."

Johnny stared at the thief suspiciously, but Punk just laughed and said, "Whatever, but when you lose you better pay up."

"Same to you, guitar boy." Red X replied. Behind his mask, he was smirking.

Their conversation was cut short as Billy crowed, "Why don't you just face it, bugs for brains? You can't out beat Billy Numerous!"

With a yell of anger, Fang jumped into the air. "Why don't I knock you down a peg, you stupid hillbilly!" Taking a breath, he shot out a ball of web **(I really don't know what else to call that gunk) **at the crowd of Billy's.

Billy and his clones laughed as they dodged out of the way. "Hoowee! You gotta work on your aim." A Billy clone shouted as he ran behind the spider headed teen.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cyborg yelled. "If anyone's gonna fight in my Tower it's gonna be me. Now let me down from here so I can kick both your butts!"

"Ah quiet down, cludgehead." Gizmo said with a grin. "This is just getting good."

Cyborg glared at the tech genius before begrudgingly going back to watching the fight.

A couple of Billy clones were distracting Fang while the real Billy snuck up behind him. Fang didn't even see it coming when, with a yell of triumph, Billy jumped up onto his back and slapped his hands over his eyes.

"Hah, nice job Billy!" A clone shouted. "We got him now!"

With a grunt of effort, Fang whipped his head around in an attempt to get him off. "Get off me!" He yelled. He started shooting poison in random directions in an attempt to hit something. Most of them missed and hit the ceiling or the floor, but one of the beams went straight for Angel.

Angel screamed but before she was hit, Kyd jumped in the way, taking the poison himself and crumpling to the ground paralyzed. "Kyd!" Angel shouted worriedly. She crouched down to him and glared at Fang. "Watch what you're doing your jerk!"

"Shut up!" Fang shouted back. He finally managed to get a hold of Billy using one of his legs and flung him off.

Billy landed on the ground with an, "oomph", the shock making him take back his clones. Getting to his feet, he brushed himself off and grinned. "Is that all you got?"

"Hey Billy." The human copy machine turned around to see Kitten giggling and batting her eyes at him. "Be sure to finish this up quick, okay?" Then she scowled and turned to Fang. "Fang! If you lose this, I'm never talking to you again!"

Punk crouched down to Kyd and said, "Told ya, mate." Kyd did his best to glare at the white-haired villain, but Fang's poison made it kind of hard.

"Well you heard the lady." Billy said with a grin. "Let's hurry this up. I got things to do." He wiggled an eyebrow provokingly at the last part.

Fang growled and prepared to jump again, but he and everyone else in the room froze as the sound of a trumpet filled the room.

A portal opened up in the middle of the room, but nothing came out. Everyone stared in silence, waiting for something to happen. Then a wave of pink energy shot out of it and hit the cord that was wrapped around Cyborg.

See-More's eye changed to a question mark. "Hey, wasn't that Jinx's hex?"

"Yeah." Gizmo said thoughtfully. Then his eyes widened and he turned to Cyborg. "Aw crud!"

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg yelled. The cord that was holding him crackled with pink energy before it fell apart. With a heavy thud, he landed on the floor and pulled out his sonic cannon. Behind him, another portal opened up and Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, and Herald jumped into the room. "I've always wanted to say this." Cyborg said with a smirk. "Teen Titans, Go!"

* * *

Robin stared at Ebenezer with a look of confusion. "Alistor is here. Beast Boy and Raven are here." He raised his eyebrows as a though struck him. "You planned all this didn't you?" He said, gesturing to the still imprisoned Beast Boy and Raven.

The old Observer chuckled and waved his hand from left to right in front of him. A pale glow enveloped his body, and when it faded the ruddy haired man from earlier was standing in front of them.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted. "That's the guy from the park!"

Ebenezer laughed and waved his hand again, returning to his old self. "I may be old, but I've got a few tricks left." He said with a smile. "I needed to get a way for you four to be able to come to this prison. But obviously, you wouldn't be allowed here normally." He cast Beast Boy and Raven a sympathetic glance. "This was the only way I could think of."

"So you got two of us sent to jail so that we could reach Alistor." Raven said thoughtfully.

Ebenezer nodded and said, "I am sorry that I said what I did, but it was the only thing I could think of that would get you angry enough to attack me." Reaching over to the bars of the cell, he closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment, he grunted and a stream of blue energy floated down his arm and onto the bars. To the surprise of the others, the bars vanished. Giving Beast Boy and Raven a way out.

"Sweet dude!" Beast Boy yelled cheerfully as he ran into the hall to join the others. Raven just shook her head and smiled slightly as she followed her boyfriend.

Ebenezer sagged slightly and bent over to place his hands on his knees. "Hoo. Haven't done that in a while." He glanced at the Titans and gave them an apologetic look. "Don't worry about me." He said after taking a breath. "You need to get going. They're bound to catch on to us soon, so you need to find Alistor as fast as you can." He glanced at Cass. "I might need you to stay with me."

Robin nodded his head after a moment. "Right."

Ebenezer stood back up and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. "Once you find Alistor, meet me in the park. Beast Boy and Raven should know the way."

"Sure thing, dude." Beast Boy said, giving the old man a thumbs up.

"Alright Titans," Robin said, "Let's get going."

Cass and Ebenezer watched them go. And when they were out of sight, Ebenezer took his hand off the wall like he never needed to in the first place. "Well then, Cassius, let's go. I believe we've also got a job to do."

* * *

**I know, I know. Robin's part was kind of short. But I wanted to concentrate on Cyborg's part the most during this chapter.**

**Well then folks, we've only got one or two more chapters to go. And then it's finished. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. :)**

**What are Cyborg and his team going to do next? And how will The Titans find Alistor? Next time in Chapter 16!**

**Remember to review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

**Eh, the muses haven't been cooperating lately, so I don't really have anything witty to say.**

**So let's just go on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Well then, Cassius, let's go. I believe we've also got a job to do."

* * *

Robin peered around a corner and waved the others forward. Everything had been quiet after they left Ebenezer and Cass. They hadn't even so much as ran into a single guard. But it didn't hurt to be careful.

"This place gives me the bad feeling." Starfire whispered. The cells that lined the hall were all filled, each one with a different prisoner. But not a single one of them stirred when the Titans passed them.

"Totally." Beast Boy agreed. "I mean, why is everyone so quiet? I always thought that prisons were louder." He said, looking into another cell. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized something. He grabbed the bars of the cell and took a closer look.

"Robin!" Beast Boy practically shouted.

Robin turned around and glared at the changeling. "Quiet, Beast Boy." He whispered. "We can't risk getting caught."

"I know that!" Beast Boy shot back. Then he pointed at the cell. "But I think we know this guy."

"What?" His interest caught, he walked over to the cell, along with Raven and Starfire. "How can we possibly know him?"

Robin studied the man in the cell. He was sitting on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. He had a black shirt on, along with a black vest and militia green cargo pants. They couldn't see his face. It was covered by a black mask that had a white crescent moon on the forehead.

"It can't be." Robin said, wide eyed. "Isn't this one of the villains Alistor captured?"

As if their voices roused him, the man started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at the Titans. "If it isn't the whelp." He said, sounding slightly amused. "Come to rub it in have you?"

"No." Raven said simply. "We weren't even expecting to see you here."

The man smirked behind his mask. "Where else would I be? My men and I have been here ever since we failed to collect the coward." He chuckled slightly. "Which brings us to why you're here. That coward Alistor."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"The entire prison is buzzing with the news." He replied. "They captured Alistor, a traitor to the Observer race." He looked straight at Robin. "They say that he's being held in the very center of this infernal place."

Robin stared at the man. "Why are you telling us this?" He asked slowly. "You have no reason to help us."

The man shrugged. "Who knows. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, perhaps. I hate this place more than I hate you. And maybe I want to get back at the people who have me and my men sitting in a cell."

The two stared at each other for a bit longer and an understanding seemed to pass between them. "Come on, Titans." Robin turned and continued down the hall.

Beast Boy glanced at the man then at Robin. "Uh, shouldn't we help him or something?"

Robin didn't even turn around. "No. He's a criminal and he belongs in jail. He stays. We're only here for Alistor."

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven cast one last look at the man before they followed Robin down the hall.

They went in complete silence, not even Beast Boy said anything. Eventually, Starfire said, "Robin. Do you think we have made the right choice?"

"I do." Robin answered shortly. "If we let him out, it would only work against us."

Again, they lapsed into silence. Without realizing it, Beast Boy had grabbed Raven's hand. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she entwined their fingers and gave him a small squeeze, just to let him know she was there.

As they continued down the hall, they had to hide twice as prison guards walked by and Raven had to use her powers to hide their emotions. Once they were sure they were alone again, they continued down the hall.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Raven held up a hand to tell the others to stop. "Wait." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her senses. "I feel something."

"Is it Alistor?" Robin asked.

Raven opened her eyes. "It's too weak to know for sure. But I think so." She took started forward again and led them around a corner, where they were greeted with a solitary cell. Unlike the other halls, this one was lit with only one candle, which was right outside the cell door. She stepped right up to the cell and looked inside. She was greeted by the sight of a man with pale blue skin and bright yellow hair chained to the back wall. "Alistor."

The others gasped as the saw him. "Al." Beast Boy said sadly.

Starfire covered her mouth with her hands. "Friend."

Robin went up to the bars and called, "Alistor, can you hear us?" There wasn't any answer. Robin stepped aside and motioned at the cell bars. "Star, think you could get us in?"

Starfire nodded with certainty in her eyes. She went over to the bars and, without a grunt of effort, bent them out of place, creating a hole for them to go through.

They all ran into the cell and immediately crouched over their friend. "Alistor, wake up." Robin said, shaking the boy. The chains rattled with the movement.

After a moment, Alistor seemed to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and blearily stared at the Titans. "Well." He said weakly. His voice sounded scratchy, probably because he hadn't used it all that much, but there was a small smile on his face. "I believe this is where I say, 'What took you so long?'"

* * *

"Teen Titans, go!"

Still shocked at the appearance of the other Titans, the villains didn't react in time as they were attacked.

Naturally, Kid Flash was the first to get into the action. He quickly ran over to Punk Rocket and spun him around in a circle. "Oi, mate." The villain said as he teetered around dizzily. "Watcha think you're doing."

Kid Flash stopped right in front of him. "Obviously I'm kicking your butt." With a grin, he sped around the rocker and did just that.

"Hey!" Punk shouted as the kick flung him to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that." He growled and pulled out his guitar. But before he could even let out a strum, Kid Flash had grabbed it and was examining it on the other side of the room.

"Hey, this thing is pretty cool. Think I could borrow it for a while?"

Punk fumed. His face was a deep shade of red. "Give back my guitar before I show you a new definition of the word 'pain'."

Kid Flash shrugged. "Okay." Before anyone else realized it he had run out of the room, found some rope, and tied up Punk Rocket with his guitar against his back. "But only because you used such a clichéd villain line." He gloated as he stood over the tied up villain.

Across the room, Jinx stood in front of four of her former teammates. "We really need to stop meeting like this." She said, smiling at the group. Then she raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to Kyd Wykkyd? Did he leave you guys too?"

"Tch." See-More said. He pointed behind him where the teleporter was still paralyzed on the ground. "Fang messed him up a bit, but he's fine." Then he glared at her. "And don't think that we're going to go easy on you, traitor." He changed his eye to laser mode. "Hive Five, attack pattern Beta!" The four villains sprang into action. Mammoth and Billy jumped to the left while See-More and Gizmo jumped to the right.

Jinx's smile never left her face. She just raised her hands and said, "Aren't you forgetting something? Who do you think taught you that move?" She fired a hex at both groups. The first one landed in front of Mammoth's feet which caused him to trip and fall on top of Billy. The other one hit See-More's helmet, making him misfire and shoot a laser directly at Gizmo.

Jinx giggled at the scene. "I guess luck just isn't on your side." While she gloated, she didn't notice Angel fly up to her and hit her with her wings. The sorceress flew across the room and hit the wall with an 'oomph'.

"Don't you think you should go a bit easier on your old team?" She asked with a scowl.

"Don't you think that you should take it a bit easier on my girlfriend?" Before she could do anything, Angel was pushed over to the Hive Five and they all found themselves tied up together with Kid Flash standing in front of them. Without looking at the villains, the speedster ran over to his girlfriend and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Jinx said, annoyance showing on her face. She wasn't really hurt, but she wasn't happy. "I should have seen that coming." Kid Flash just shook his head and laughed.

Adonis loomed over Herald with a confident grin on his face. "You are so going down, wimp."

Herald just smirked and brought up his trumpet. "Really? From where I'm standing, you're the one that's going down." Adonis raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Herald didn't give him time to think about it. He blew into his trumpet and a portal went right through the mechanical villain and out the other side.

Adonis let out a scream as his suit was ripped off his body and into the portal. "Not again!" He went to his knees. "What did you do to my suit?"

Herald chuckled and waved his trumpet at him. "You never learn do you? I did the same thing during the Brotherhood of Evil thing."

While Adonis groaned at his own mistake, Jericho was being backed into a corner by Kitten and Fang. The spider headed teen leered at the mute and said, "You're not going to beat me this time." He closed his eyes. "I know how your powers work now. And I don't need my eyes to know where you are." He reached out with his front legs, intending to catch the blonde musician.

Behind him, Kitten shouted, "Woohoo! You get him Fangy-Poo!"

Across the room, Angel turned her head to Billy and said, "Sorry Billy. Looks like they got back together again."

Billy frowned. "Dang! I thought I had her for sure this time."

Fang hesitated at Kitten's words, surprised that she was talking to him again. That gave Jericho a chance to find a way out. He quickly searched around him for something he could use, but he found nothing. But then he looked behind Fang and an idea hit him. Just as Fang struck at him, he ducked and rolled underneath Fang's legs.

Looking up, he found himself in front of Kitten. He wasn't sure if she could understand sign language, but he tried anyway. '_Sorry I have to do this but…'_ He made eye contact with the girl and phased into her body.

"Where'd you go blondie?" Fang said, searching for the boy with his legs. But while he searched, he didn't notice a whip coming up from behind him and smacking him in the back. "Hey!" He whirled around and risked opening his eyes to look at Kitten. "What did you do that for?" Then he noticed her eyes.

"I don't really like doing this to girls, but you didn't give me much choice." Jericho explained through Kitten's voice. Then he smiled. "But now that I've got your attention…" Unfortunately for Fang, he kept his eyes open as Kitten made eye contact with him, allowing Jericho to phase from Kitten's body into his.

Kitten staggered backwards and rubbed her head. She looked at Fang and asked, "What?" He didn't answer as he shot webbing at her, pinning her to the wall. "Fang!" She yelled angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jericho had Fang walk over to her and say, "I'm sorry, but I'm borrowing your boyfriend for a while. You can have him back after you get out of prison."

Kitten's eyes widened as understanding dawned on her. Then she struggled and started screaming in frustration as she fought to get herself down.

Jericho didn't have time to say anything else as someone shouted, "Jericho!" He whirled around to see Kole go into her crystal form as Private Hive batted at her with his shield. He bounced off of her and took a step backwards. Running over to him, he shot more webbing at him, knocking him to the floor.

"Thanks, Jericho." Kole said, turning back into her normal self. She gave him a bright smile before turning to look at how Cyborg was faring.

He and Johnny Rancid were just underneath where Cyborg had been hanging from the ceiling. They were both breathing hard with sweat running down their faces. Johnny took another swing at Cyborg, a high punch meant to hit him in the face.

Cyborg smirked. This was just what he was waiting for. He ducked underneath the punch and hit Johnny into the air. "Kid, now!" He shouted. Getting the point, the speedster ran up the wall, grabbed the rope hanging there and tied Johnny up with it.

"Get me down from here!" The biker yelled.

Cyborg crossed his arms and smirked at the villain. "Not so fun is it." He laughed and turned to the rest of the Titans. "Nice job everybody! That couldn't have gone better." He looked at Fang. "You can come out now Jericho."

Fang crumpled to the ground as Jericho phased out of his body. The mute smiled and signed, _'Is this everyone?'_

Cyborg nodded. "I think so." He said, looking at all the groups. He let out a laugh. "Alright! This calls for a celebration. Who wants pizza?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A mechanical voice said. The Titans turned to find Red X standing in front of the hole the Hive Five had made.

Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon. "You're right. So are you going to come quietly or is this about to get messy?" He glanced at the tied up villains behind him. "Well, messier."

The thief shrugged. "If you want a fight, go for it. But I'd rather talk. And you know what they say, a picture's worth a thousand words." He held up a photo, which showed Cyborg hanging from the ceiling in his dress.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "What are you gonna do with that?" He asked worriedly.

Red X laughed. "I'll just keep it in my back pocket and use it when I need it." With an ominous laugh, he jumped into the hole and vanished.

* * *

**Well guys, the countdown is on. Next chapter is going to be it. I'm kind of sad to see it end, but there you go.**

**The Titans have found Alistor. But what will they do now? Next time in Chapter 17!**

**Remember to review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone, I guess this is it. The final chapter. I would make a big event out of it, buuuut I'll hold off on that for now.**

**Okay, you're probably wondering why I updated this chapter again. As I'm sure you can tell, I didn't like my ending. So after sitting down and putting some thought into it, I've decided to readjust things. Hope you like it!**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

"I'll just keep it in my back pocket and use it when I need it." With an ominous laugh, he jumped into the hole and vanished.

* * *

"Al!" Beast Boy said cheerily. "How have you been?" Alistor raised an eyebrow and glanced at the chains wrapped around his body. Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Sorry. Standard question."

"We can catch up later." Robin said sternly. "For now, we need to get you out of here." He took a step away from the boy. "Raven."

The empath nodded her head in understanding. She extended her arms and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The chains wrapped around Alistor were encased in black energy. Then with a sound of grinding stone, the chains were ripped from the wall and the weights were broken from his wrists, freeing the blue skinned boy.

Alistor visibly sagged with relief. "I'd tip my hat to you in thanks." He said wearily. "But as you can see, I'm lacking my hat." He offered them a small smile at the little joke.

Beast Boy laughed. Crouching down, he slung one of Alistor's arms around his shoulders and helped him stand up. Alistor grimaced as he stretched his sore muscles.

He tried to take a step, but before he could Starfire wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh friend, you have been missed greatly. I am glad to see you once more."

"Starfire." Alistor wheezed. "I'm not sure my lungs can take this right now."

Robin smiled at the scene. Overall, Alistor didn't look like he was hurt. His clothes were battered, but they weren't covered in grime. His blue skin was paler than normal and his bright yellow hair looked like it needed a wash, but otherwise he looked healthy. Except for the tired and pained look in his eyes. Then it hit him. He was trying to hide it, but he was in pain.

He put a hand on Alistor's shoulder. "Are you hurt?" He asked seriously.

Alistor shook his head. "My body is fine but," he placed a hand on his chest, "but I am far from being whole and well." He cast a tired look at Robin. "I'm afraid my rescue is only half complete. I need my crystal."

Robin nodded. "Raven told us about that. Don't worry, we'll get it back. But for now we need to get you out of here."

Alistor looked like he was going to argue, but after a moment he nodded in agreement. He took a step forward, only to have his leg buckle from beneath him. Luckily, Beast Boy was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Easy." He said, helping him stand again.

Alistor smiled weakly. "Thank you .It seems that my legs aren't quite up to the challenge of walking yet."

Raven knelt to the ground and placed her hands on his legs. "Let me help." Her hands were wrapped in a blue aura and Alistor could feel the strength returning to his legs.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said with a nod.

Raven stood up and everyone froze. Footsteps echoed through the hall and they were getting steadily closer.

"Hide!" Robin whispered. Taking his lead, everyone pressed themselves against the side of the cell, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't see them.

They were lucky.

The footsteps stopped just outside the cell. The five Titans waited for someone to run inside, but instead they saw a pale blue light and they heard a cracking sound. Then nothing. No footsteps, no shouting, nothing.

Robin chanced a quick look and found the hallway completely empty.

"Okay." Beast Boy said, walking out of the cell. "That was weird."

"Did nothing happen?" Starfire asked.

Taking a tentative step out, Alistor crouched to the ground and examined what looked like a broken glass ball. "I'm afraid it's quite the opposite, Starfire." Standing up, he turned to the others. "We need to get out of here quickly. That was sphere was a signal. Every guard in the prison will know I've escaped soon."

Beast Boy puffed his chest out. "No problem dude. This isn't the first time we've fought a bunch of alien guards."

"Really?" Alistor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well I assure you that this experience will be much different." He looked at him seriously. "Observers don't feel fear. They don't know pity or restraint. They don't have any emotions that will hold them back in a fight. Are you sure you're ready for that sort of challenge?"

The green changeling shrunk back a little to hide behind Raven. "Okay, maybe not."

Alistor nodded and looked at Robin. "We need to find someplace to hide and gather our bearings. We need to make a plan."

"You're right." Robin said in agreement. "If we're going to make it out of this, we're going to need a good strategy. Raven, think you can get us out of here?"

Raven nodded. "Sure. But where should I take us? I don't know this place well enough to find a place to hide."

While the others thought that over, Alistor had a though. "Actually," he said, "I know just the place."

* * *

Raven teleported them all to the park where she and Beast Boy had spent the night. And after checking to make sure that no one had seen them, Alistor started leading them through a few abandoned alleyways and up to an old building.

"Here we are." He told them.

"What is this place?" Robin asked, looking up at the building.

"It used to be an old training hall. Children would come here to practice their magic. It was closed down some time ago." Alistor answered. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. Luckily it wasn't locked. "We should be safe here, for now at least." He took a step forward, but he stopped and let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, immediately on his guard. Alistor staggered backwards until his back went up against a wall. The others watched as light began pouring off his body. The light rose into the air and Alistor could only stare at it as he felt his power fading before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor with Robin and the others standing over him.

"Dude, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked with a worried look on his face.

"I believe so." Alistor replied. Sitting up, he looked around and found himself in a room with grey stone walls and a wooden floor.

"After you collapsed, we brought you in here." Raven explained. Alistor nodded, but remained silent. She looked at him for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

Alistor stayed quiet before looking up with tired eyes. "I told you did I not? They're draining my magic."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, clearly confused. "But we broke you out of jail. How can they still do that?"

The blue mage shook his head. "As I told Raven, they have my crystal. It doesn't matter where I'm at. So long as they have it, they can do whatever they wish with me."

"What is this crystal?" Robin asked. "Raven told us that it's the source of your powers. But it seems like there's more to it than that."

Alistor nodded his head. "It's my life source. The very core of my being. Without it I'm but a husk of my former self." He sighed. "They've been steadily draining me of all that I am. I'm afraid I don't know how much power is left in me."

Robin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of this. Now where would they be keeping your crystal?"

Alistor thought about that for a moment. Then he said, "The Observatory. They'd want to keep it close to them."

Robin narrowed his eyes in thought. "That makes things difficult. It'll be impossible for us to sneak in there now." Standing up, he put a hand to his chin and started pacing. "I need a minute to think."

Alistor sat back to relax. They all sat quietly for a moment before Raven spoke up. "We heard about your father."

Alistor tensed. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again. Eventually, he settled for saying, "I see." It took him a moment to gather up the courage to voice his next words. "But you still came to save me?"

"Friend." Starfire said softly. "We could not abandon you to such a fate that you have suffered."

"Yeah dude." Beast Boy agreed. "I mean, Raven's dad tried destroying the entire _world_! And we still want her on the team. Plus, you'd do the same for us."

"It doesn't matter who your father is." Raven said, getting the attention of the others. "It's who _you_ are that counts." She smiled slightly while gripping Beast Boy's hand.

Alistor bowed his head and fought to control his emotions. His shoulder's shook. "Friends are nice to have aren't they?" He said shakily.

The others waited patiently with smiles on their faces as Alistor reigned himself back together. Then he grinned and turned to the others. "So how are the lovebirds?" He asked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Beast Boy laughed and Raven blushed slightly while Starfire giggled. "Oh you know. Same old, same old." Beast Boy answered.

"Really?" Alistor asked with a raised eyebrow. "No more trouble with the news I hope."

Both Beast Boy and Raven groaned. "They've been…abnormally persistent." Raven said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed with his girlfriend. "I mean, the reporters haven't been this bad since Robin and Starfire first got together."

An irritated look crossed Starfire's face and her eyes started glowing green. "Those people learned very quickly that I am not one to be trifled with."

"I don't think something like that will help our problem." Raven commented dryly.

"So you have had trouble." Alistor chuckled.

Beast Boy snorted. "A reporter tried breaking into the Tower."

"You're joking!"

"Not a chance, dude. He followed Robin and Starfire back from one of their dates and tried sneaking in. Cy's security system caught him but it's still kind of creepy."

"Well where were you Raven?" The blue mage asked. "I can't imagine someone entering the Tower without you sensing it."

Beast Boy and Raven blushed. "I was busy." She answered shortly.

"You were making out with Beast Boy on the roof weren't you?" Alistor asked simply.

Raven blushed even darker while Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Can we change the subject?" She asked.

"Good idea." Robin said, walking over. "Because I have an idea."

"Please, Robin." Starfire asked. "What are we to do?"

Robin smiled slightly. "No more hiding. I think it's time we got on the offensive."

All was quiet. The guards stood in front of the Observatory in lines, completely surrounding the building on all sides. They all stood in complete silence, their only goal being the safe keeping of the people inside the building.

Then the silence was broken. A low hiss went through the air. The guards at the main door looked up as a disk struck the wall above them. They stared at it curiously for a moment before a green bolt flew through the air and struck the tiny disk, causing an explosion that knocked all the surrounding guards away from the door.

Smoke flooded the scene. Guards from all over the building gathered around the scene, ready to protect the entrance. When the smoke cleared, five Titans stood ready to fight.

"You have something that belongs to our friend." Robin said. "And we want it back."

Robin had barely finished his sentence before the guards raised their staves and fired at them. Streaks of blue energy flew straight for them, but Raven glided in front of them and raised her erected a barrier that protected them.

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Raven dropped the barrier as Starfire and a pterodactyl Beast Boy flew through the air towards the guards.

With a yell, Starfire fired starbolts at the crowd, knocking guards to the ground. When Beast Boy flew over the crowd, he morphed into a bull. The guards cleared out of the from the spot he landed on, but the green changeling didn't waste any time in charging through the crowd, knocking guards left and right.

Robin ran at the crowd and pulled out his bo staff. With a "Hi yah!" he swiped at a guard and hit him in the side. Someone tried attacking him from behind, but Robin just circled around and struck him down. He smirked and twirled his staff as guards surrounded him.

Raven levitated over the front of the group and pointed her hands at the guards. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The staves of the guards in front of her were encased in black energy and ripped from the hands of their owners.

Raven expected for the guards to back down from the fight without their staves, but she was surprised as they raised their hands and shot streaks of blue energy at her. They didn't look as powerful and they weren't as fast as their first attacks were, but she still had to quickly dodge out of the way. She flew away from the guards, only to have them chase her, firing blue energy at her the entire time.

Alistor watched his friends fight. Streaks of blue energy flew everywhere and he could hear shouts coming from Robin and Starfire as they fought, and animal noises coming from Beast Boy was charging through a particularly thick group of Observers. He pushed up his sleeves and said, "I can't let them do all the work. Time for me to join in." Suddenly he found a line of guards standing in front of him.

He just smirked and raised his hands. "I don't have my staff, but I can still take you on. Attack!" Nothing happened. Alistor blinked and looked at his hands in confusion. "Attack!" Nothing again. Then he sweat dropped. "Right. No magic." He laughed nervously. "Carry on then." He waved at the guards before running away with a scared look on his face. The guards wasted no time in chasing him.

Beast Boy was plowing straight through the Observers. Literally. He charged his way through the crowd, leveling guards as he went. Then he shifted into a hummingbird to dodge several beams, only to shift into a tiger. He growled at the guards around him.

But he didn't notice three Observers circle around him. Together, they raised their staves and chanted, "Bind." Beast Boy finally noticed them and turned around, but he wasn't in time to avoid the beams of energy that wrapped around him and tied him to the ground.

Beast Boy shifted back to normal and struggled against his binds. "Let me go!" He shouted. The three Observers didn't listen to him as they raised their staves again to finish him off. Beast Boy's eyes widened. But instead of giving up, he growled and shifted into a tyrannosaurus. His sheer size broke the binds around him and he gave a triumphant roar before going back to attacking the guards.

Robin kicked at a guard as there was a blast of black energy, sending several more over his head. He turned around to see Raven blasting away at guards. "Raven!" He called.

Raven looked over as Robin flipped himself over one guard and jumped off the head of another to land right next to her. "Kind of busy at the moment." She said dryly. She made a small barrier to block the beams of energy that were fired at her and Robin.

Robin parried the staff of one Observer with his bo staff. "We can't keep this up forever. You need to get Alistor and find his crystal. Then we're getting out of here."

Raven nodded. "Right." She levitated into the air and searched around for the blue Titan. When she found him, she didn't like what she saw.

Alistor was pinned against a building with a group of five guards around him.

"Well this hardly seems fair." He said dryly. The guards took threatening steps forward and Alistor could only grit his teeth in frustration.

Just as the guards raised their staves to strike, Raven lowered herself between them and Alistor. "Leave. Him. Alone." She said in monotone.

The guards didn't even blink. They sliced their staves through the air and pointed them at Raven. "Strike." They fired five beams of blue energy at the empath.

Raven made a barrier against their attack, but the guards didn't let up. They kept their attack going and Raven started having trouble keeping her barrier up. "I…can't…stop it." She managed to say.

Alistor could only watch in horror as Raven's shield began to crack. But to his amazement, just before it broke, a sonic cannon blasted the Observers away. But it didn't stop there. The blast kept going until it knocked out the Observer's surrounding Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy as well.

The five Titans looked at the source of the blast and their jaws dropped. "Cyborg?" They all asked in unison.

The cybernetic teen lowered his arm and smiled. "Now who said you guys could get started without me?" He said cheekily.

"But how is this possible?" Alistor asked. "You shouldn't be able to come here."

"Don't worry about it." Cyborg said. "He pointed behind him, were there was a cable going from his back to an open portal. "I put Kid Flash on a treadmill and hooked it up to an external battery pack. So long as he keeps running, I won't get shut down."

"But how'd you even know to come here?" Robin asked, running up to the Titan.

Cyborg shrugged. "Some guy named Cass showed up at the Tower and said you guys needed some help."

"But what about Jump City?" Robin asked.

Cyborg smirked. "You don't need to worry about that. Me and the rest of my team shipped almost every villain in Jump to jail. Besides, I left Kole, Jericho, and Jinx back just in case something happens."

"Dude, sweet!" Beast Boy shouted happily. Then he turned around as he heard more guards coming towards them. "Uh oh."

Rave levitated into the air. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Right." Robin said, nodding. He turned around to face the rest of the guards. "Let's move!"

With a yell the Titans ran at the enemy, but as Alistor went to join his friends he was stopped as someone tugged on his cape.

He whirled around, ready to fight with his hands if he had to, but he found an Observer with mustard colored hair standing behind him with one hand behind his back.

"Ebenezer?" He asked in wonder, seeing through the illusion.

The Elder nodded his head and chuckled. "Surprised to see me?" He asked. "But never mind that. I believe I have something of yours." He took his hand out from behind him, revealing a shining blue orb.

Alistor's eyes widened. "My…my…" He shook his head. "How did you get it?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Ebenezer's eyes. "Let's just say that our good friend Cassius is keeping everyone inside busy." Then he pressed the crystal into Alistor's hands. "Now take it. This is all I can do. I have to return to my post with the other Elders before they notice I'm gone." Before Alistor could even say thank you, Ebenezer disappeared into thin air.

Alistor looked down at the crystal, his crystal, with joy in his eyes. He ran up behind the others and grinned. "I believe it's time for me to join the fight."

Robin turned around after dodging a beam from a guard. "Alistor, what are you talking about? You don't have any-." He was cut off mid-sentence as the crystal in Alistor's hands began to shine with blue light. The other Titans, and even the other Observers looked on as Alistor closed his eyes and held the crystal up to his chest.

The light grew brighter as the crystal melted into his chest. Before their eyes, his clothes repaired themselves, his skin became less pale, and his hair straightened and became clean again. He lifted one arm and his staff materialized in his hand.

The light faded and Alistor opened his eyes. "Shall we get started then?"

The Titans looked at each other before Cyborg grinned. "Oh yeah!" He pulled out his sonic cannon. "Hey, Al? Let's show them what we're made of."

Alistor grinned. "Brilliant idea."

He pointed his staff at the crowd of guards as Cyborg aimed his cannon. They both fired at the same time, creating a large blast of white and blue energy.

But before it could hit, a large blue barrier appeared in front of the Observers, protecting them from the blast.

"Say what!" Cyborg shouted. "When did that get there?"

"We put it there." A deep voice said.

Everyone looked as the Elder Watchers levitated from the Observatory and into the battlefield.

Cecil looked at the Titans with emotionless eyes. "It has come to our attention that somehow," he focused on Alistor, "the Banished has reclaimed his crystal."

"Indeed." Margaret said. "And what's more, you've brought this…plague," she gestured at Cyborg, "back to our realm."

Cyborg glared at her. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Tonbert is the one that answered him. "As the Banished no doubt knows, your human technology is a plague to our kind. It's very presence strips us of our power."

"We demand you leave at once." Rosia finished, gestured at the Titans.

"No." Robin answered with narrowed eyes. "Not without Alistor."

"Unacceptable." Cecil said. "We cannot allow a Banished to go where he wishes. Such a thing could prove disastrous. Particularly a son of Aldrick."

Alistor glared at the Elders. "As long as the Banished Alistor is at large, he could easily begin to corrupt the Observer race as he has tried before." Tonbert went on.

"Now that is enough!" Alistor shouted. The Watchers raised an eyebrow at the ex-Observer. "How long do you keep trying to fool yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked.

"I mean exactly what I said." Alistor countered. "You all disapprove of me from spreading emotions to the rest of the Observers and you use the pretext that I'm Aldrick's son to justify keeping me in prison. You say that you are devoid of emotion. But I believe you are wrong." He spread his arms to gesture at the Elders. "That disapproval IS itself an emotion."

"That…is not true." Cecil said. But there was hesitation in his voice.

"Yes it is." Alistor said firmly. "You refuse to believe it, but even you, the Elder Watchers, aren't immune to emotions. And even though my eyes have dulled from their time on Earth, I can still see. You are changing." He motioned to all the Observers around behind them. "We are all changing."

The Observers all around the building began to stir, blankly looking at one person to the next. It wasn't much, but it was a reaction.

The Elders were silent for a moment. While the other four stared blankly at Alistor, Ebenezer was practically beaming.

"You have…given us something to think upon." Rosia finally said. "And think upon it we shall, while you are prison."

"I don't think so, dudes!" Beast Boy yelled. "He's coming back with us!"

"I'm afraid not." Cecil said. "Under Observer law, he is a convict. And as such you have no business here."

"Actually, we do." Robin answered. "On Earth, Alistor is a hero. He rescued our friends and saved our city." He took a step forward. "If you want to send him to jail, we're going to fight you the entire way. And we WILL win."

The Observers were silent again, thinking over Robin's words. Except for Ebenezer. He chuckled and ran a hand through his beard. "I doesn't have to come to violence, you know."

"You have a proposition, Elder Ebenezer?" Tonbert asked.

"Indeed." Ebenezer answered. "We rebanish Alistor." He got confused looks from the Titans and blank stares from the Observers. "It's simple. With Alistor banished again, he can remain on Earth with the Titans. And he never returns here again."

"That is…acceptable." Cecil answered, finally. He turned to the Titans. "But only if the Banished swears upon his own crystal that he will never interfere with us again. Are you willing to lose complete contact with your own race?" He asked Alistor

Alistor thought about that for a moment. He looked around the city and at the people. This was his home. These were his people. But even as he looked, he saw Observers stirring. Their eyes seemed less hollow. There was hope. He might have just given the Observers the push they needed to start branching out from their old ways.

But he wouldn't be there to see what would happen. The difference between him and them was still too vast. But he didn't think about it as leaving his home. He preferred to think of it as he was being allowed to return to Earth. His new home.

"I accept."

"Very well." Margaret said. "And are you Titans agreeable to this arrangement?"

"So, uh, does that mean Al gets to go back home with us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Precisely."

Beast Boy broke out into a huge grin. "Dude! Hear that Al? You get to come back!"

Alistor stared at the Elders suspiciously. "And I have your word that you won't chase me anymore? That I'll be allowed to live on Earth in peace?"

"You do." Ebenezer answered with a smile.

There was a stunned silence from the Titans. Not a sound was heard through the entire city. Until, "Glorious!" Starfire cheered. She shrieked in joy and wrapped Alistor in a bone-crushing hug.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg yelled. Getting caught in the moment, he went to give the Observers next to him a high five, but each and every one of them scrambled to get away from him.

Beast Boy cheered and jumped into the air. Running over to his girlfriend he wrapped her in a hug. "Sweet dude!"

Raven didn't even try breaking out of the hug. She just rolled her eyes and said in monotone, "Uh. Yippee."

"Well you heard them Alistor." Robin said. He walked up to Alistor who was attempting to reinflate his lungs. "Let's go home."

Alistor looked at him in a daze, still not believing that he was free. "Oh, quite, yes." He cleared his throat. "Home. Now that sounds nice."

"Well come on ya'll!" Cyborg called, waving from the portal that he had come through. "We got celebrating to do. And that means waffles!"

Raven groaned as Beast Boy dragged her over to the portal with a childish grin on his face, Starfire, following close behind.

Robin shook his head with a small smile as he and Alistor began to follow them. "So Alistor." Robin said once they were in front of the portal. "What are you going to do now?"

Alistor took one last look back at his former home. Then he sighed in contentment and turned back to the portal. "Actually. Is that spot on the new team still open?"

* * *

**And it's done! I hope you like the changes I made. It makes me feel much better now that I've redone the ending.**

**Now then. (bows formally) It has been a true honor writing for you all. But for now I bid you all good bye. Our hero Alistor's story is over.**

**Till next we meet.**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Okay, okay I know that I said I was done, but someone requested an epilogue. And I'm in a really, REALLY good mood today so I think I'll do it.**

* * *

Epilogue

Alistor was standing on a small, grassy island in the middle of a lake. There was one small tree that stood near the shore, which he was standing in front of. Usually, the island was covered in snow, but it was strangely warm that day.

From any point on the island he could see Drift City. His city. Because once the Tower was finished, it'd be under his protection.

Recently, there had been a rise in meta-human related crime in the area, which led to Robin deciding to set up a team here. It snowed the majority of the year and Alistor had yet to get bored of watching the snow fall in the evenings.

He smiled softly before turning around to look at the half-constructed Tower behind him. Since his powers messed with technology, Cyborg wasn't letting him so much as set foot inside until it was finished.

"So what do you think?" Cyborg asked, walking over to stand next to the blue mage.

Alistor tipped his hat to the cybernetic teen before answering, "It's lovely here. But…I have to keep reminding myself that this," he swept his arms at the city surrounding them, "will soon be _my_ responsibility."

Cyborg put a hand on Alistor's shoulder. "Hey man, don't worry about it. That's what we have _teams_ for. You're not going to be doing this all on your own."

Alistor smiled and lowered the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. "Speaking of which, has the rest of the team been decided yet?"

"Herald and Jericho are already in." Cyborg answered. "And Kole is trying to convince Gnarrk to leave his place in the North Pole." He smirked. "Be careful. If those two join up, you'll have to make sure her and Jericho don't start sneaking off at night."

Alistor grinned. "Believe me I think Gnarrk will be more than enough to deter the two from anything…provocative. I still don't think he trusts them alone, even after the 'talk' he gave them."

He and Cyborg laughed at the memory. Then Cyborg stretched his arms and headed back towards the Tower. "Well I better get back to work. See you at dinner."

Alistor tipped his hat to him again as he departed and went back to watching the city. The sun was starting to drop, it was getting near sundown. "So Jericho, Herald, Kole, and Gnarrk." He said out loud. Then he chuckled. "This ought to be interesting."

Then there was a quiet giggle behind him. Alistor whirled around with his staff raised. Behind him, leaning up against the tree, was a girl. She was wearing an emerald green sleeveless shirt and a dark brown skirt. She had green fingerless gloves to match her shirt and her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail that went down to the middle of her spine. Her eyes were covered by a brown bandana that had two holes cut into them for her eyes. On her back were a brown quiver and a bow.

"Hello there Miss." Alistor said with suspicion in his voice. "What might you be doing here?"

"Oh." The girl said. Her voice was slightly deep and sounded like she was amused by the current situation. "You called me 'Miss'. What a gentleman." She giggled again and pushed herself off of the tree.

"Well seeming as how we've never met before, what else would I call you?" Alistor asked, still ready to act if he needed.

"Cautious." The girl noted. "I like that." She circled Alistor before standing in front of him with a mischievous grin. "They call me Atlanta around here."

"Well then, Miss Atlanta, it seems you are dodging my question. So I shall ask again, what are you doing here?" Alistor said.

Atlanta stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Straight to the point. Not so fun." She twirled in a circle and looked at him again, her eyes giving him a once over. "I would say that I just like keeping tabs on all the cute boys." Alistor faltered and blush appeared on his blue skin, but she just smiled and kept going. "But in truth, I'm more curious about my new competition."

Alistor managed to shake the blush off his face. "Competition?" He asked warily.

"Yup." Atlanta replied. "I'm a thief. And don't even bother thinking you can take me in." She said as Alistor narrowed his eyes. "I haven't committed any crimes today, so you have no reason to arrest me. Like I said, just checking things out."

Alistor looked at her suspiciously before lowering his staff. She was right. And if she was here to cause trouble, she would have done it already. "Your thoughts so far?" He asked.

Atlanta giggled lightly. "Well, you _are_ cute. And the way you talk is just like out of a fairy tale, it almost makes me want to blush. So that's one thing that's been good today."

Once again Alistor was taken back as a blush appeared on his cheeks. While his guard was down, the villainess smiled mischievously and, before he could realize what was happening, leaned in under his hat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you around." Giggling, she jumped into the shadow of the tree and vanished.

Alistor stood there with his cheeks burning bright red and his jaw hanging open in complete shock. After a few moments, he blinked and put a gloved hand to the cheek she kissed. "Well," he said, "wasn't she an odd one. This might be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

**Okay let me just say this now. I probably won't be making a series out of this. Unless I get a LOT of people asking me to. Otherwise I'm just keeping it as it is.**

**Bye everyone, I had fun writing this! :) I'll see you all on a later date!**


End file.
